Harry Potter and the Respawn
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Harry dies and is given the chance of restarting his life as a game. Rated for some strong langauge and mild violence.
1. Respawn

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye as the green light hit him. It had to be this way to destroy the horcrux in his soul.

Darkness took him.

Harry woke up in a dark room with a neon sign stating "Game Over: You Are Dead".

"Wait, what?" Harry was highly confused.

A sheet of paper appeared in front of him.

'Game Score Compilation

Survived the Killing Curse +100 Points

Found out you were a wizard +10 points

Helped hatch and raise a baby dragon +35 Points

Survived against Arch Enemy +25 Points

Passed first year +15 Points

Survived an encounter with a giant spider

Survived a Basilisk Bite +100 Points

Destroyed a Horcrux +50

Saved the Girl +50

Freed a House elf +25

Passed Second Year +15

Survived a dementor attack +10 Points

Learned the Patronus Charm +500 Points

Learned who betrayed your parents +10 Points

Survived a major dementor attack +100

Rescued your godfather +20

Passed third year +15

Went to a major sporting event +10 Points

Survived a terrorist attack +25 Points

Got roped into the Triwizard Tournament +100 Points

Helped a classmate +10 Points

Fought a dragon with minimal injuries +100 Points

Figured out a clue +10 Points

Rescued the girl(s) +100 Points

Made it through the maze +100 Points

Survived encounter with arch enemy +35 Points

Informed the world of Arch Enemy's return +25 Points

Passed fourth year +15

Survived Dementor attack +10'

Harry stopped reading half way through as it seemed to list his accomplishments and failures. It also listed such things as leveling up, tutorials and item drops.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry asked. "Or has my whole life been a game?"

"Not quite, Harry." A familiar voice said. "In a way it has been but in other it hasn't."

"Like not having the tutorial thingy." Harry said. "Does that mean I can go back?"

"Not from the moment you died." Dumbledore said. "Your revival point would be much earlier than you died."

"When would it be?" Harry was seriously considering restarting. Even if it were just at the beginning of the year he could change things.

"You'll have to see." Dumbledore said as another paper appeared.

'Since you didn't finish reading the paper you will have to read through this one. You did 'well' on your last life and gained 30 points to put into stats.' It read.

The stats are as follows:

'STR(Physical strength and stamina): 15

'INT(Intelligence, magical power, logic and learning ability):12

AGI(Agility, reflexes and speed): 20

CON(Toughness, resistence to poison and pain tolerance): 22

WILL(Willpower): 20

REGEN(Healing and magical recovery): 19

WIS(Logic and intuition): 11

CHR(Charisma): 17

LCK(Luck): 22

HP(Health): 0/1000

MP(Magic reserve): 400/1000

 **Skills**

Due to your score you now have 30 points to put towards your skills. Note: Points cannot be taken back once used so spend them carefully.

Resilience: 10/1000 Reduces incoming damage. If high enough it can make attacks non-effective. Do not expect even the weakest of attacks to be blocked until you get 25/1000. At 10/1000 you have some resilience to attacks but not much.

White Magic: 50/1000 Gives a deeper understanding of White Magic. A higher level allows you to learn White Magic easier.

Black Magic: 60/1000 Gives a Gives a deeper understanding of White Magic. A higher level allows you to learn Black Magic easier.'

"What's the difference between White and Black magic?" Harry asked the older man.

"White magic is more defensive and has a healing aspect while Black Magic is far more offensive." Dumbledore said. "That being said it does not mean White magic is wholly good or that Black magic is wholly evil."

"Oh." Harry was less confused. "I'm guessing I'll be able to learn new skills as I go on?"

"Yes you will." The old man said. "Either through grimoires or through someone teaching you."

Harry turned back to the paper.

'Skill Points: 30 You can use these to unlock skills. The unlocked skills will be 0/1000.

'Spells available to unlock. Mana Shot(1 point), Cure(10 Points), Repair(15 Points) Conjure(20 Points), Summon Snake(30 Points)

'Spells unavailable to unlock: Patronus(50 points), Revive(100 Points)

"So revive raises the dead? I could have my parents back?" Harry was hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid that the spell must be preformed within 10 minutes after death." Dumbledore lamented.

"I'd like to learn Cure, Mana Shot and Repair." Harry said. The minutia of the spells slammed into his head.

'New Skill: Cure. Allows the user to heal small wounds such as scraps and bruises. 20 MP

'New Skill: Mana Shot. Allows the user to create and fire a blast of magical energy from his/her palm. 10 MP

'New Skill: Repair. Allows the user to repair stuff. 10 MP

'With each level up of a skill there is a chance the MP cost may go down.'

"Okay, what's next." Harry asked.

'New Game, Continue, Quit, Options'

"Please explain." Harry felt a little foolish asking a piece of paper to explain something.

'New Game completely restarts your game at birth. This would cause you to lose all progress.

'Continue allows you to continue from your last save point: October 31 1981.

'Quit means you die a true death.

'Options allow you to change the game mechanics and difficulty.'

"Okay, options." Harry watched text fill the paper.

'Tutorial: Off

'Leveling: Off

'Item Drops: Off

'Money Rewards: Off

'Hints: Off

'Saving: Off

'HP/MP bars: Not Visible

'Difficulty: Normal'

"Turn on all items but leave the difficulty alone."

'Tutorial: On

'Leveling: On

'Item Drops: On

'Money Rewards: On

'Hints: On

'Saving: On

'HP/MP bars: Visible

'Difficulty: Normal'

"Okay, back." Harry said. "I'd like to continue."

'Your game has not been updated in 17.83 years. Updates are meant to make the game better, fixing bugs and adding new content.

'Update Yes/No'

"Yes, I'll update." Harry was getting frustrated.

'One moment.' The paper wrote as the world dimmed as if an electrical surge was happening.

'New content unlocked!

'Cheats are now available. You can gain cheats by collecting Devcon Gems. These can be found in hard to reach places or as rewards from quests. Each Devcon Gem unlocks a different Cheat.'

"Cool, what are some examples." Harry was highly interested in these gems.

'Walk Through Walls, Invisibility(limited Duration), Invisibility(Toggle), Invisibility(permeant), Flying, Infinite HP(Limited Duration), Infinite MP(Limited Duration), Item Duplication(*2), EXP Boost(1.5)'

"Sweet Merlin, those are awesome." Harry grinned. Harry looked up and saw various statues of himself, some were in color but most were greyed out and some had sheets thrown over them. "Huh, can I see the ones that I can use?"

The statues that were in color came to the front of the group.

'Default Harry: This is your current version. It is a jack of all trades master of none. All other builds are at least loosely based on this build.'

The next one had a sword and a grim looking expression. 'Swordsman Harry: Talented with blades of any kinds. Unlocked by slaying a monster with a sword.

The next one had a smirk on his face. 'Politically Savvy Harry: Harry was raised by Regalus Black to be sly and cunning because of Harry's position of The-Boy-Who-Lived and as the heir to both the Potter and Black lines. He is skilled at manipulating others and his highly distrustful of others. Unlocked by leading a group and being betrayed.'

The next Harry was pale and something seemed… off. "Lich Harry: This Harry is a Lich, a type of sorcerer that manages to defy death. He is unable to show emotions and as such creeps people out and has a hard time making friends. Unlocked by surviving the Killing Curse.'

"Huh, that one is weird." Harry tilted his head at the next one.

The next statue had a snake wrapped around it. "Snake Sorcerer Harry: Has a high comradery with snakes and is able to use Parsel Magic which was thought to be lost to time. This Harry has a hard time speaking English though he is able to understand it and is unable to write it quite well. Unlocked be defeating a Basilisk.'

The final colored statue looked like the first but held himself more confidently. "Enhanced Harry. This Harry is the descendant of Atlantean royalty. This gives him a slight boost in stats. Unlocked by being here.'

"Okay, what about the cloaked ones?" Harry's gut told him to not to try touching them.

'They are hidden builds unlocked by rare quests.' The paper wrote.

Harry then looked at one of the greyed out ones.

It had Harry burying is nose in a book. 'Scholar Harry: ? Unlocked by 1000+ Hours studying.'

Another had Harry holding a staff. 'Archmage Harry: ? Unlocked by acquiring a staff and learning three spells with it.'

"So I won't unlock the description until I unlock the build?" Harry asked.

'That is correct.' The paper wrote.

Harry looked around. "Where's Dumbledore?" The old man was nowhere in sight.

'Time has already spun back to October 31 1981. Dumbledore is still alive.'

"Oh, right." Harry thought for a moment. "How do I get back here?"

'By using a travel journal you will be provided with.' The paper explained. 'With that you will be able to save your game. More information will be provided in the Tutorial.'

"I'll go with Enhanced Harry." He said. "Then I'm ready to go."

'Very well then.' The paper exploded and green light flooded his vision as fire seemed to etch his soon to be legendary scar into his forehead.

 **So, yeah. There's that. I got a lot of inspriation from Twilight: The Gamer a MLP fanfic(which is sadly dead). As this is a Harry Potter Fanfic and not MLP there will be differences**


	2. Enhanced Harry 1

Harry looked up. The house is was in was in ruins. He looked side to side and say his mother. Harry crawled over to her. Just so he could have a memory of actually touching her. He crawled under his mother's arm and remained there for a while.

"Oh shit. James! Lily!" Harry heard a familiar voice say. "Harry!" Sirius Black scrambled through the ruins. "Oh, Harry." He picked his godson up.

"Siri!" Harry smiled. He was glad he could see his godfather again.

"Damn it." Sirius said. "Why did you do it, Wormtail?"

"Siri, no go!" Harry said.

Sirius didn't seem to listen as he rocked Harry.

'Right, Sirius didn't really have a chance to grow up.' Harry thought as he grew drowsy from the gentle swaying of the older man.

"Sirius!" Another voice said. "Are ya alrigh'?" Hagrid easily walked over the debris.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius said. He was far from fine.

"Dumbledore sent me to take Harry someplace safe." Hagrid said.

"Alright, take my bike. Harry has never taken well to portkeys." Sirius said.

Harry was too drowsy to protest. His adult brain knew that he should protest, thrown a tantrum to stay with Sirius but his body was already mostly asleep.

* * Later * *

Harry woke up to his aunt's shriek for her husband.

'Damn you, Dumbledore.' Harry thought as he was hauled inside.

Once he was alone Harry saw a box pop up.

'Would you like to begin the Tutorial?'

'Yes/No'

Harry reached up for the Yes button.

'Tutorial Start:

'Welcome, Harry Potter, to the Game of Life: Harry Potter edition

'This tutorial will give the basics, refer to Hints for more info.

'First you will need to know is that only your stats and memories will carry over between playthroughs. All items, money, and reputation will not.'

'Items are objects in the game.

'Reputation is how others think of you. This can rang from Outlaw(the lowest) to Saint(the highest). You may have different reputations with different people. Reputation can be gained through defeating enemies, accomplishing difficult feats, acts of kindness and quests.'

'Your money remains in your money pouch which can be accessed by saying Piggy Bank.'

'Items can be put into your inventory by saying inventory. You have a limited amount of inventory slots though each slot can hold up to 999 of the same item.'

'Quests are tasks that can be completed to gain EXP, Money, Items, Skill Points and Reputation. They are gven out by people or events.'

'There are two types of quests, Side quests and main quests.

'Side quests are optional but are recommended because they give out EXP and such.

'Side quests may also be part of quest chains which must be completed in order.

'Main quests are mandatory. If you fail a main quest then you are sent back to your last save point.

'Enemies are those who would wish to harm you. Anywhere from the tiniest biting gnat to the largest hostile dragon. Defeating them can gain you EXP, Money and Reputation.

'Bosses are special enemies that you can defeat for an increased reward as well as items. Most are optional.

'Saving can only be done in your travel journal(currently in your inventory). If you die you can restart from your last save. You have 99/100 empty save files.

'Skill Points are used to increase skills. Along with quests you can gain these by defeating bosses(first time only), leveling up and gaining Devcon Gems. By raising skills you can obtain new skills.

'Skills are abilities that you can use. Along with leveling your skills you can gain some by reading grimoires.

'Leveling up gives you more HP, MP and skill points. the max level is 9999.

'Finally these is the mini-map you can call up by saying mini-map. It will appear in the top right hand corner of your vision. Enemies will show up as red dots, allies as blue dots, quests as question marks and you will be in the center of the mini-map as a green dot.

'Tutorial End'

'Alright, this is going to suck for a while but soon I'll be able to do stuff.' Harry thought.

* * 5 years Later * *

Harry had been growing steadily over the last five years. Over that time he had gained several skills by just doing things.

Things like cooking and cleaning. He had become very good at each. His cooking level was 150/1000 and his cleaning level was half that.

His Cure ability had leveled up extensively and had spawned the more powerful(and more costly) Cura which could heal deep cuts. Harry was sure by leveling up Cura he could get a more powerful version that would give him the ability to heal broken bones.

Resilience had also gained some levels due to the fact that Harry was so intent on leveling up Cure he had taken to causing injuries.

Today, though he had received a random quest with an item reward.

'Quest Alert: Hide and Seek!

'Successfully hide from the enemy for 2 hours.

'Reward: ID Create/Destroy/Escape Grimoire, 50 EXP, 10 Pounds

'Accept: Yes/No'

Harry accepted the quest. More skills were essential. A timer appeared 1:59:59 "Mini-Map." Harry saw the red dot. He hid in the bushes. He paled significantly as he recognized Fenrir Greyback.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' He thought before closing his eyes and focusing on calming down. Panicking would do nothing to help him.

Greyback walked off a short ways. Harry ran catching the older man's attention. "I like it when I get to chase them." He said before chasing the younger boy.

Harry managed to avoid the werewolf be squeezing into a sewer pipe that opened into a surprisingly spacious hole. He knew he couldn't hide in here forever but maybe the new skill would be able to help him escape.

"Inventory." Harry said before pulling out a .44 handgun. If Greyback tried blasting down Harry would shoot him. He glanced at the timer. 1:02:20.

"Won't be able to stay in there forever, boy." Greyback grinned.

"Longer than you can stay out there!" Harry yelled back.

Greyback laughed. "Boy, I got all day."

Harry frowned. As safe as this hiding spot was it only had one entrance.

'Quest Succeeded!'

A book popped into existence. "ID Create/Escape." Harry read.

'Learn Skill ID Create/Destroy/Escape?'

'Yes/No'

"Yes." Harry grinned before information flooded into his head. "ID Create!" He yelled. All noise died down. Only the whisper of the wind could be heard. Harry looked out and saw that Greyback wasn't there. "Uh… Hint Menu. Tell me about IDs."

'ID stands for Instant Dungeon allowing you to create a pocket space. You can only destroy IDs you have created yourself.'

"Cool." Harry thought. "Status MP."

'1200/1300'

"Ouch." Harry said. "Hint Menu. Is this one of the skills that decreases in cost?"

'Yes, it is.'

"Sweet. This skill is so useful." Harry thought. "Can I trap someone here?"

'Yes.'

"Awesome." Harry paused. "If I bring someone to one can use ID Escape, what happens?"

'They are trapped until you or someone else who knows ID Escape brings them out.'

Harry nodded before coming out of the ID to confirm Greyback was still there. "ID Create." Harry muttered.

'Quest Alert!

'Trap Greyback!

'Reward: Devcon Gem, Observe Grimoire, 100 EXP, 10 Skill Points

'Yes/No'

"Finally getting one! Yes!" Harry said. He hoped for the Walk Through Walls Gem.

Harry scrambled out of the sewer pipe. He went behind where Greyback was hiding and said. "ID Destroy." The world shattered around him. Greyback spun around as the boy appeared behind him.

He was confused as Harry grabbed him and yelled, "ID Create: Entrapment." Harry chose to give it a name.

The silence of the world threw the werewolf off. He shook his head as he gave chase to the boy.

"ID Escape!" Harry panted. The world returned to normal. "Hint Menu, will I have to deal with Greyback if I go back into an ID?"

'Not unless you choose that ID. The incantation to go there is Enter ID: Entrapment.'

"So I can name the IDs?" Harry said as he plopped down.

'Quest Succeeded!'

Another book popped into existence.

'Learn Skill: Observe?

'Yes/No'

"Yes." Harry said.

'Yes, if you name an ID you can enter it at anytime unless you destroy it.'

'Alert! Devcon Gem received!'

'Activate: Invisibility(Toggle)?'

'Yes/No'

"Yes." Harry muttered.

'What should the pass phrase be to toggle Invisibility?'

Harry thought. It needed to be something easy to remember but not something he would say ordinarily. He grinned. "Boom Shakalaka."

'Invisibility pass phrase set to "Boom Shakalaka"'

Harry paused. "Create ID: Transport." The world went silent. Harry brought a piece of sidewalk chalk out and marked the pavement. "ID Escape." The chalk mark disappeared as sound came back. "Enter ID: Transport."

Silence reigned and the chalk mark reappeared. "Sweet. ID Escape." Harry went home.


	3. Enhanced Harry 2

* * 2 Years Later * *

Harry was incredibly grateful for his cousin's temper and liability to break things. This meant Harry got lots of practice using his repair skill and lots of stuff his relatives didn't know he had. Mostly they thought that the trash man took it away.

Right now Harry was using the bike that Dudley had gotten too fat for to make his trip to London and Diagon Alley. He wanted to know if he could get to his vault early and if he could maybe he could get Sirius out of Azkaban.

Harry paused for a moment when he remembered that Greyback was still in ID: Entrapment. "I wonder if he's dead." Harry muttered as he got to London. Harry looked at a grocery. The world was better off with Fenrir Greyback out of the picture.

"ID Escape." Harry said after putting his bike into his inventory. He appeared a few alleys down from thej Leaky Cauldron.

'Quest Alert!

'Get key from Gringotts!'

'Reward: Access to Gringotts vault. 1000 EXP 20 Skill Points'

Harry rolled his eyes before accepting the quest.

Harry looked at the marble entrance of Gringotts Bank. Last time his remembered being here he had been escaping on a beautiful white dragon. Harry shook his head and went up into a teller. Judging by the EXP reward this wasn't going to be easy.

"Welcome to Gringotts Bank." A bored looking goblin said.

"I need a key to my vault." Harry said.

"Come back with your parents, human." The goblin repllied.

"I can't they died when I was a baby. Is there any way I can get a key?" Harry continued.

The goblin looked up. His glare was impressive but Harry didn't back down.

"What is your name, human." The goblin said.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Hm, Sharpflint!" The teller called for another goblin. "Take the human for an inheritance test."

"Follow me." The goblin known as Sharpflint said as he walked away. Harry quickly followed.

"What do I need to do for this?" Harry asked Sharpflint as the entered a room with a large stone basin with a silver knife in it.

"You'll need to cut yourself and the bowl will give us a list of vaults and such you own." Sharpflint held the knife out.

Harry followed the goblin's instructions and muttered, "Curaga." The cut disappeared.

'Skill level up! Curaga is now 11/1000'

'Sweet.' Harry watched as a long scroll of paper started to form in the bowl. After a moment the goblin pulled the scroll out of the bowl and read through it. As he went down the list he seemed to pale.

"I will need to get my superior about some of these." He said.

"Can I see it, please?" Harry asked.

The goblin shook his head. "I need to show my superior first. Remain here."

Harry frowned after the goblin left. "Create ID."

'Error: Cannot create ID in this space.'

"Hint Menu explain error."

'Gringotts has several wards that prevent ID creation. These wards also prevent people from enter Gringotts while in an ID.'

Sharpflint came back in followed by another goblin. "This is Bank Director Ragnarok. He will explain."

"Well, Mr. Potter, you are quite different than I imagined." The bank director said. "Especially since you own a great deal of the vaults in Gringotts."

"I do?" Harry frowned.

"Indeed, either through inheritance or through right of conquest." Ragnarok replied. "Pureblood family trees tend to look like bramble bushes after a time and you are the first to try to lay claim to the ones The Dark Lord wiped out. You also have the vaults the Dark Lord had won."

"Does that include Death Eaters' vaults?" Harry asked. "I mean ones that fully pledged their public support to him."

Ragnarok held out the list.

'Potter Family Vault(inheritance)

'Pervelle Family Vault(inheritance/Right of Conquest)

'Black Family Vault(Inheritance/Right of Conquest)

'Lestrange Family Vault(Right of Conquest)'

Harry stopped at the name Lestrange. He could get one of the horcruxes now. "All of them belong to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Ragnarok said. "Anything and everything in the vaults on that list belongs to you and you alone."

Harry read down through the rest of the list. Most of the Death Eater vaults were ones that had been locked up in Azkaban. He got to the bottom. "Gryffindor and Slytherin had vaults?"

"Yes, though Hogwarts had a vault separate from those." Ragnarok said.

"Alright, I want to go to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, there's an item I need to exorcise." Harry said. "Then Slytherin's vault, Gryffindor's Vault and get a key made to my family's vault so I can withdraw money." Harry decided not to take the emotional roller coaster today. Maybe in a week or so.

"Very well." Ragnarok said. "Sharpflint will take you there."

"Follow me, sir." Sharpflint was no longer dismissive of the human boy. Not when he knew that said human boy could destroy Gringotts as a bank.

* * Vault of Bellatrix Lestrange * *

Harry looked at the cup. He slowed his breathing. This was a new spell he had learned only last week. "By the power of the Holy Word, cleanse this vessel from evil." Harry chanted several times before being blown off of his feet by a shock wave. He looked and saw a ball of smoke rise from the cup before exploding.

Both Goblin and human were speechless.

"Alright, that's taken care of." Harry cast another spell that would allow him to remove the duplication curse on it. He wanted it back in Hogwarts where it belonged. "Down to Slytherin's vault?"

"Yes, sir." Sharpflint said after a moment of continued awe. What was this child?

Slytherin's vault had very little in terms of money but it did have hundreds of books. 'Hermoine would love this.' Harry said as he looked at one of them.

One of the ones he picked up made a skill screen pop up.

'Learn Skill: Snake Summon?

'Yes/No'

'Not yet.' Harry thought before putting the book down. Others seemed to be grimoires as well.

'Unlock Slytherin's IDs?

'Yes/No'

"Yes." Harry muttered. The book fell open. It was a listing of all the names of the IDs Slytherin had created as well as where he had made them. 'I'm going to need some old maps.' Harry thought.

"Alright, I just want this one, onto Gryffindor?" Harry said.

Sharpflint nodded. He was amazed by the look into Syltherin's vault. It had been nearly 100 years since anyone had gone down there. Gryffindor's vault had laid unopened for even longer.

Gryffindor's vault was filled with weapons of all types and old manuscripts on how to use them. "Yeah, Sharpflint, are any of these goblin made?"

Sharpflint's expression told Harry that there were at least some goblin made weapons in that vault. "As I cannot enter the vault I would not be able to tell you which ones were goblin made, sir." Sharpflint said.

Harry paused. Giving the goblin made weapons back might increase his reputation with the goblins. "Is there anyone who can come in. I don't think that it would be very time efficient for me to bring each and every weapon to the door."

Sharpflint was in shock. This human was clearly insane. "Both you and Bank Director Ragnarok would have to give permission."

"There are a few I'd like to buy though." Harry said as he turned a very light weight chain mail shirt over in his hands.

"Perhaps we can do this tomorrow or on another day." Sharpflint said.

"Yeah, there is a lot to go through." Harry agreed. "I can do next Saturday. I guess that's it. Well, I do need some money to do some shopping but that's it."

"Yes, sir." Sharpflint said. "Your key should be waiting for us when we get back up."

* * 2 Hours Later * *

Harry looked at the old map of England. Some of the places that Slytherin's ID log mentioned where now major population centers and would take some getting to. One of them was even in Buckingham palace!

Harry groaned. He needed to get home before the Dursleys did. "Enter ID: Time Warp 10." Harry stumbled as the time warping abilities took hold. In here time passed 10 times as fast as in the real world. Harry had stumbled across this one by asking his hint menu. 10 times was his current max but he was close to doubling it.

The young wizard straddled the Nimbus 2000 and took off towards Privet Drive.


	4. Enhanced Harry 3

* * July 1 1991 * *

Harry woke up excited. Today was the day he would get his Hogwarts letter. No longer would he have to remain here. He would be learning wand magic now.

Maybe, he'd even get away from the Dursleys. He'd just have to get the letter someplace safe. Harry got up to cook breakfast.

'Cooking has gained a level! 666/1000'

'New Recipe learned!

'Demon Food Cake. Gives the eater a temporary physical change into a mythological creature. Which one depends on the picture on the cake.'

"Well, that can be useful." Harry muttered. Far better than the Seraph Food Cake. That one had turned him into something out of nightmares. "Does that mean I can be a Kitsune? That would be awesome. I wonder how many tails I'd have."

Harry served up breakfast before the mail slot opened to give them the daily mail. Harry slipped his Hogwarts letter down his shirt before handing the stack to his uncle.

* * Next day * *

A very grumpy Potions Master walked up to the muggle doorstep. He didn't want to take the oh so beloved Harry Potter to get his school things. He wanted to stay inside to brew potions. Sadly Dumbledore had given him the boy's Gringotts key and had sent him off.

He knocked on the door.

A familiar horse faced woman opened the door and glared.

"That still doesn't scare me, Petunia." He said. "I'm just here to take Potter school shopping."

She slammed the door in his face before banging on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. She had learned long ago that was the best way to get his attention if he pulled one of his disappearing acts. He had straight up told her about his new abilities a year ago. She had thought that magic had driven him insane before he had shown her.

She had asked why he had told her and he had replied that he trusted her not to tell anyone and she'd probably be the only normal person who would need to know.

Harry appeared behind her. "Did they send someone?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yes, Severus Snape. He's an old friend of your mother's." Aunt Petunia said. "Don't anger him. He knows a lot of dangerous magic."

"Yeah, I know him." Harry's grin faded. "Grumpy grudgeful git."

She tried not to laugh. In three words Harry had summed up her thoughts on Severus Snape.

"Take that letter with you. He might take pity and keep you away from here." She said.

"Yeah, right. I look too much like my dad for that to happen." Harry said. "See ya, later!"

Harry opened the door. "I'm ready, Professor."

Harry knew that while he was a git, Severus Snape could be a useful ally.

The man too them to an alley several streets away from the Leaky Cauldron. "I really don't feel like getting mobbed today." He said before casting several spells on Harry to disguise him.

"Why would we get mobbed?" Harry asked innocently.

Snape looked at him as if he had asked an incredibly stupid question. "How much do you know about the wizarding world, Potter?"

"That it exists and I'm going to be a part of it." Harry was hoping that he was playing the foolish naïve child card right and was hiding his true knowledge enough.

Snape cocked an eyebrow.

Harry knew that his shields were failures.

"Don't lie to me, Potter." He said finally.

Harry bit his lip. "The truth is far stranger than fiction. Can we talk about it in Gringotts?"

Snape paused before nodding. "I'm guessing you have most of your school things?"

"Yeah, got the books by saying it was for my older brother a few years ago. Same thing up to third year." Harry said.

Snape sighed. "Please tell me you haven't been in Knockturn Alley."

"Nope, not yet. I don't plan to until after I take my OWLs if I can avoid it." Harry said going through the pub. He noticed the slight parting of the crowd from the potion master. "I got enough to get my wand, trunk and robes."

"I'll give you your key then." Snape said. "How do you know that I won't tell the Headmaster about your situation? Whatever it is."

"He'll figure it out soon enough." Harry said as they entered Gringotts. "Vault 6, please." Harry told the goblin teller.

"That's not your vault." Snape said.

"Not my school vault." Harry said. "I had to do a inheritance test to get my key and this is one of them."

They descended to Syltherin's vault.

Snape stood in the entrance dumbfounded. "There's now possible way you could own this one."

"I blasted the last living direct descendent out of his body. The vault is mine by Right of Conquest." Harry said. "Now, some of this you'll have to take on faith but here goes."

Harry spent the next hour what had happened. Snape was quiet the entire time. Once Harry was done he proved the inventory bit by producing a comfy chair for the confused potions master to collapse into.

Snape groaned. "So that's the 'power he knows not'."

"Well, maybe. I had almost defeated him for good the first time around."

"Then you died." Snape paused. "I really killed the Headmaster?"

"Yeah, he had tried to destroy a horcrux on his own and it cursed him. Really it was more of a mercy kill." Harry said. "Once we're away from Gringotts I'll show you an ID."

Snape looked around the vault. "I didn't know Slytherin coveted knowledge."

"Knowledge is power, professor." Harry said. "Oh, you might want this one." Harry ran over to one of the bookcases and gently pulled out a worn book with a pictograph for steam on it. Harry had long since cast an observe on each and every book.

This one was a true grimoire. Not like the ones that granted him skills but one that contained hundreds of items. In this case, potions.

Snape turned the first few pages. "I can't accept this."

"Look at the forward, professor." Harry said. "It says that it belongs to the Protector of Slytherin. The Gryffindor vault has one who but it had a note that explained the Heads of Houses used to be called the Protectors of Houses. I'll have to give McGonagall Gryffindor's Book."

"I'll have to explain this to Dumbledore." Snape said clutching the book to his chest.

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably have to explain it more when I get to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"He'll think it is dark." Snape said.

"It is our choice that make us who we are, not our abilities." Harry said. "Dumbledore himself told me that. Maybe this ability is dark but I'm not going to use it for that."

"You will have to be completely upfront with him about it." Snape said.

"No, there are some things I don't want him to know about." Harry said. "Just as there were plenty of things he didn't want me to know. Let's go get my stuff and show you an ID."

Snape sighed. Of course Potter was special. At least he wasn't as stuck up as his father. If anything he was far more like Lily.

* * Later * *

Harry looked at the wand shop. Last time he had been here for a wand Ollivander had gotten a little creepy. Though that may have been his 11 year old mind over exaggerating the incident.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I've seen you go past many times." The creepy old man said. "Ah, Severus Snape, ebony and dragon heartstring. Very well suited for combat."

"We're here for Potter's wand." Snape said.

Harry knew that tone of voice. That tone usually meant many lost points and detention. He wondered what the older man would do to a non-student.

"Indeed, you are." Ollivander turned to Harry.

"I'm right handed." Harry said quickly.

Several wands later they came to his former wand. Holly and Phoenix feather. Ollivander frowned.

"How odd. It seems it should accept you but it isn't." He said. "You've master some wandless magic."

"Nothing illegal!" Harry said. "Actually I've focused more on healing spells than anything."

"Hm, which ones." Ollivander said. "Tell me all of them."

"Cure, Cura, Curaga, Repair, Mana Shot, Mana Arrow, Observe, ID Create/Destroy/Escape." Harry paused. "And an exorcism spell I used twice."

"Hm." Ollivander seemed to focus on something other than the outside world. "Given all of that I won't be able to match you with a wand given my current stock. That Holly wand would make do but I would suggest going to one of my competitors. 'Wands, Staffs and other Foci' is the one I'd suggest."

Harry flicked the Holly wand. It was like meeting someone you hadn't seen in forever and finding out that they haven't changed but you have. Harry sighed. "Where is it?"

"Just beyond the entrance to Verdict Alley." Ollivander said. "I'm surprised you haven't been there."

"Never been interested." Harry said. "I didn't think that I'd have to get a special made wand."

* * Later * *

'Wands, Staffs, and Other Foci' was an old shop that looked new. Spelled plate glass showed the window shopper what was in the shop.

Harry and Snape walked in. Something in the air made things seem fuzzy to Harry. "That's a lot of magic." Harry said, remembering one of Slytherin's IDs that held condensed magic. It was quite a trip.

"Indeed it is. I'm assuming Ollivander couldn't match you?" A middle-aged looking woman said. "Haven't gotten this kind of build up in a while. Eli's slacking." The woman held up her hand and drew the magic into her palm. A bright star like gem formed in her hand. "Well, what was your closest match?"

"Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches." Harry said.

"And what magic have you used in the past?" She asked.

Harry listed off the spells he knew and used.

"Right, since your school list insists on a wand, I'm sure that I can make one." She said.

"You still look down on them?" Snape bristled.

"Not as a magical focus. I just think that many would have better results if they tried using other kinds of foci." She scoffed. "Really, jewelry foci are perfectly useable and far easier to hide than a wand."

"However, my list says a wand, so can I get one of those first?" Harry asked.

"Which is your wand hand?" She asked grabbing a rod off of a shelf.

"Right-handed." Harry said holding his hand out. The rod felt freezing cold, seemingly sucking the warmth out of his hand. 'No, it's drawing my magic out.'

The rod morphed into a scroll which was plucked from his hand. "Most interesting I haven't gotten to work with Honey Locust in a while."

"I've never heard of that wood." Harry said.

"It's from the US. Give me a moment and I'll have your wand ready. Look around if you like." The woman walked into the back.

Harry looked into the cases, rings, earrings and necklaces gleamed back at him. Each had a small card labeling the gem, metal and if it was geared towards and particular magic.

Harry was looking at one particularly complex choker that claimed to boost all White Magic and some Black Magic when the woman came back out with a light colored wand. It was smoothed out but not polished.

Harry gripped it. Heat flooded up his arm. It was like when he got his Holly wand the first time around but far more intense.

"Excellent. Honey Locust and Thestral mane." She said. "Good for the Cure line and most Black Magic."

"I didn't know that you could use other stuff." Harry frowned.

"Ollivander figured out that, in general, what he uses is best but sometimes you need something special." She said. "That'll be 10 galleons, unless you found something you like."

Harry shook his head before handing the woman 10 galleons. "Thank you ma'am."

"Have a nice day." She walked over to the cash register to deposit the money.

"Ready to go now, Potter?" Snape was getting a bit testy.

"Sorry we had to do the detour, sir." Harry said. "But yes, I'm ready."

The pair left Verdict Alley and ducked into a deserted side street.

"Enter ID:Transport." Harry said holding the man's arm. Silence reigned.

"Where are we?" Snape said.

"This is one of my IDs, instant dungeons. I use this one to get places without dealing with people." Harry said.

"You have others?"

"One was an entrapment ID. I trapped Fenrir Greyback in there for a couple years. He ended up killing himself to escape the loneliness I think."

"And you don't care about that?" Dumbledore would not be pleased if he didn't.

"Well, I feel like I should but Fenrir Greyback ruined so many lives and killed so many more." Harry frowned as he walked. "If it were a normal person, yeah, I probably wouldn't have left them in a blank ID."

"Blank ID?" Snape was interested.

"Yeah, blank IDs are just empty like this one. There are also a variety of mob IDs. Zombies, wolves, these weird things called kobolds and a few others. You can also make ones that have a faster rate of time. I don't think you can have one that goes slower though." Harry rambled. "Currently the fastest I can make is 20 times. It feels really weird to enter one though."

Snape was quiet during the explanation. "Why not just stay in one of these?"

"I tried that. I found I couldn't stand the silence. There's no animals, no people. The only sounds you get are the wind, waves and maybe storms." Harry said. "I repaired one of my cousin's boomboxes and used that to have some kind of sound. Any kind."

"Very well." Snape said. "Let's get you home."

"Yes, sir." Harry said allowing the man to apperate them back to Privet Drive.

 **Holy shit. Longest chapter so far. Sorry if I wrote Snape weird. Or if I wrote Harry weird. And skipped over 10 years.**

 **So far Harry's stats are**

 **HP 1400/1400**

 **MP 1500/1500**

 **Str 28**

 **Int 30**

 **Agi 32**

 **Con 32**

 **Will 30**

 **Regen 35**

 **Chr 29**

 **Wis 29**

 **Luck 40**

 **Skills**

 **White Magic 200/1000**

 **Cure 500/1000(yeah, Dursleys were still abusive)**

 **Cura 200/1000**

 **Curaga 10/1000**

 **Repair 500/1000**

 **ID Create 30/1000**

 **ID Escape 100/1000(Leaving Slytherin's IDs helped)**

 **ID Destroy 25/1000(Harry made some permenate for transport, storage and shit like that.**

 **Black Magic 190/1000**

 **Mana Shot 150/1000**

 **Mana Arrow 200/1000**

 **Other Skills**

 **Resilience 100/1000**

 **Observe 200/1000(Very good way to learn about the world)**

 **Cooking 666/1000**

 **Cleaning 400/1000**

 **White Magic/Black Magic thing is more from Final Fantasy than anything. Stuff like the disarming spell and the killing curse are both Black Magic even though the killing curse is Dark but not the disarming spell.**

 **Light and Dark are more social constructs here than actual categories of magic. Here it is either White or Black.**

 **Harry is going to have an easier time learning White magic due to the fact that he has spent so much time using the Cure line(and yes he will get Curaja eventually.)**


	5. Enhanced Harry 4

* * September 1st 1991 * *

Harry was pretty much bouncing in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He had forgone meeting up with the Weasleys instead trying to see if he could make more than two friends in his first year.

"Um, ha-have you seen a toad?" A nervous voice asked. "I've lost mine."

Harry looked at the 11 year old Neville Longbottom. "No, but maybe you could ask one of the upper years to summon him?"

Neville looked down. "I couldn't do that."

"I'll help you then." Harry smiled. Neville had been a loyal friend and could've been the Boy-Who-Lived if things had gone differently. "I'm Harry Potter, what's your name? And your toad's."

"Ne-neville Longbottom." He said. "Trevor is my toad."

Several minutes later they had managed to run into a prefect. "Hi, my friend Neville lost his Toad, Trevor, could you help us find him?" Harry smiled.

The prefect looked at the boys. The boy who had spoken was smiling charmingly while the other seemed to be trying to hide behind the first. "Sure, I'll even show you how to find him in the future." The prefect put his wand flat on his palm and said, "Point Me Trevor the Toad."

The prefects wand spun once before pointing steadily towards the end of the train.

After several recastings, Trevor was found and put into a cage for safe keeping.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said. "I really appreciate you helping me find Trevor."

Harry was about to say something when he was run into by a familiar bushy haired girl. He hid the grin at finding one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry." Hermoine Granger said. "I've been trying to find a compartment where I can read in peace."

Harry checked the door next to him and saw that it was empty. "Well, Neville and I will try to keep it down if you don't mind sharing."

Hermoine hesitated. Harry had forgotten how socially awkward his friend was. "Alright." She said before going in.

It was nearly to the end of the train ride that Draco Malfoy made an appearance. He offered his hand in friendship after insulting Neville.

"No, I don't think we can be friends, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said blankly. "Maybe allies but you'll need to learn how to interact with people outside of your station without insulting them before we can be friends."

Draco puffed up. He opened his mouth once before seeming to think better of it. He then left.

"Harry, his father is really powerful." Neville said.

"I know. I've met Lucius a few times. Draco still needs to learn how to not make enemies by just talking." Harry replied.

"I thought you were raised by muggles?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, my aunt told me about the wizarding world when I was about 7 and I was able to get to Gringotts shortly after." Harry lied. Aunt Petunia would've died before admitting that magic existed. "I found a way to get to Diagon Alley and back safely when I was 8."

"You went into London on your own when you were 7?" Hermoine asked incredulously. "What was your aunt thinking?!"

"My relatives don't like me or magic at all." Harry said. "Plus she dropped me off at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron the first time."

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous!" Hermoine put her book away.

Harry sighed. "Hermoine, calm down. I'll show you how I get around safely tomorrow. Mm'kay?"

"It's still wrong."

"Um, Hermoine, Harry is actually quite safe in Diagon Alley." Neville said.

"Why?" She was getting highly confused and upset.

"Because I am the wizarding world's darling and I saved them from the worst terrorist since Grindelwald." Harry said. "That's the reason Malfoy was trying to be my friend, because I do have power and money."

Hermoine said nothing.

"We should get our robes on. Train's going to pulling into Hogsmeade soon." Harry said.

Hermoine left to change into her clothes.

"They really let you go when you were 7?" Neville inquired.

"Yeah, well actually they didn't know about that time." Harry said. "They had gone on vacation and had left me at home for a few days." Harry shrugged.

"Hermoine's right, what they did is wrong." He said.

"Yeah, I know but Dumbledore says that I'm safest with them." Harry said. "Of course that was before I decided to go my own way with their blessings."

Neville looked away. This boy was confusing. He didn't act like a normal 11 year old. He seemed to be a lot older.

"Come on, Neville." Harry grinned before leaving the compartment.

* * During the Sorting * *

Harry was incredibly nervous. He knew the Sorting Hat could read minds but he wasn't sure if it could keep secrets.

"Potter, Harry!" The stern transfiguration teacher said.

Harry ran up to the stool, ignoring the whispers.

'Well, well, well. This is most interesting.' The Sorting Hat said.

'Yeah, I know.' Harry replied. 'Can I go into Gryffindor again?'

'I really shouldn't have let you convince me the first time. However, you are a Gryffindor tried and true now. Even if you do have quite a bit of Slytherin.' The Sorting Hat commented. "Gryffindor!"

* * Staff Table * *

Dumbledore watched the cheerful boy walk over to his house. Severus had told him to call the boy up to his office but wouldn't tell him anything further.

Just that the boy had done something incredibly interesting.

'What have you done, Harry?' He thought. He had spied Harry in Diagon Alley before but the boy seemed safe and happy. Even if it were going against his plan of being seen as a savior.

He could still play the kindly grandfather figure.

* * Next Day * *

"You ready?" Harry asked the nervous and less nervous headmaster.

Hermoine nodded fiercely. Neville's nod was less enthusiastic.

"Yes, I am." Dumbledore's calm demeanor seemed to soothe Neville's worries.

"Enter ID: Transport!" Harry said before the world fell silent. Only the wind and the waves made sounds.

"This is very interesting, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Is it easy to exit?"

"If you give the right passcode." Harry said. "Which is Jiggity-jig." Harry said before sound returned.

"Why that?" Hermoine asked.

"Home again, Home again, jiggity-jig." Harry said. "Easy to remember but not something I'd use in common conversation."

"There are others, aren't there, Harry?" Dumbledore's outward demeanor hadn't changed but Harry could tell that he wasn't completely happy.

"Yeah, I can make them pretty easy now." Harry said. "I have made a couple that don't have a passcode to get out."

"But why, Harry?" Hermoine asked naively.

Dumbledore looked at the boy sharply. "Because Harry has enemies that need to be trapped." He remembered the day Fenrir Greyback had been dropped off in the DMLE several years ago. HE had died from self inflicted wounds and had a throat torn from screaming. There had been no sign of magical or muggle torture. 'Isolation can drive a human to madness, let alone a pack creature like a werewolf.'

"Yeah, what the headmaster said." Harry agreed quickly. "There are some that I don't want to take the risk of escaping."

"But, isn't that like solitary confinement?" Hermoine asked.

Harry shifted nervously. "I only left one alone and he was a monster who deserved what he got." He paused. "The others are empty and I hope they'll remain so."

"It's a cruel and unusua-" Hermoine started.

"Fenrir Greyback was evil, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore interrupted. "While I would generally agree with the sentiment that solitary confinement is wrong I would make an exception for him."

"Who?" She asked.

"He was a werewolf who enjoyed killing people and turning kids into werewolves. I will say that he was the exception to the rule." Harry said. "I know I should feel guilty about killing him but I don't."

"So most werewolves aren't dangerous?" Hermoine was confused. Her world had been mostly black and white, right and wrong.

"Only on the full moons are they more dangerous than other people." Harry said. "Well, if society hadn't given them a reason to hate us."

"I'm surprised, Harry." Dumbledore said. "One would think that you had met a few besides Greyback."

Harry hesitated. "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about in privet. Hermoine, do you mind?"

"Oh, no." She said. "I need to think for a while anyways."

"She's scared of me." Harry lamented. "Enter ID: Fluffy Quarry Time Lapse 20" The world twisted. "We'll have plenty of time to talk, Headmaster."

"How do you know so much about the wizarding world, Severus was unusually tight lipped about it." Dumbledore started.

"Well, it started either 7 and a half years from now or 10 years ago." Harry was amused by the look on the old man's face as he tried to wrap his head around the paradox. "I was fighting Voldemort and the only way I could truly beat him was to get the final Horcrux out of my head, which is gone now.

"Anyways, I let Voldemort hit me with a killing curse and I blacked out and woke up with a giant neon sign saying GAME OVER: YOU ARE DEAD. Then a list of my accomplishments and I'm assuming my mistakes appeared on a floating piece paper. Then it showed me a list of stats that basically made me how powerful I am."

"I'm unsure of this." Dumbledore said.

Harry paused in his story. "Just humor me, headmaster. Then I was told how good I was at White and Black magic and given a set of spells I could instantly learn how to do wandlessly, Mana Shot(which is similar to Flipendo), Cure(basic healing spell that allowed me to learn more powerful ones), Conjure, Repair, Summon Snake, Patronus and Revive(revive would've only worked within 10 minutes of a person dying).

"After all of my accomplishments and mistakes I had 30 skill points to spend and I couldn't afford Revive. Otherwise I would've brought at least my mum back. I did learn Mana Shot, Cure and Repair. They seemed to be the most useful.

"The GAME OVER: YOU ARE DEAD thing went away and some new text came up.

"New Game, which would've started me over from birth.

"Continue, which would allow me to restart from when I got hit by the Killing Curse

"Options, which allowed me to change the way my life was… played… I guess.

"And Quit, which would've completely killed me.

"With Options I'm able to jump back in time with saving, no I haven't abused that yet, get more powerful faster with leveling, getting money and items from monsters I defeat and having access to a hint type thing. That doesn't let me use it on tests."

Dumbledore conjured a chair and flopped down bonelessly. "Harry, how can you prove this?"

"Well, I can prove the money and item thing in a few minutes." Harry paused. "Hint Menu, can I give someone the ability to see the world I do?"

'Yes, say "Add Their Name to Party". They will also gain access to the leveling and item/money drop abilities.'

"Add Albus Dumbledore to party." Harry said.

The old man jumped as a blue box appeared in front of him. No matter where he looked the box stayed in the middle of his field of vision.

'You have received a party invite.

'Accept? Yes/No'

"Either say or press yes, Headmaster." Harry looked away at something.

Dumbledore pressed the yes button. A set of red and blue bars appeared over Harry's head.

A floating piece of paper appeared in front of the man.

'Welcome to the game, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

'You have been given guest privileges as a member of HARRY POTTER's temporary party.

'These include the hint system(limited) leveling system, status view system and the item/money drop system.'

Dumbledore was highly confused. This was beyond his wildest imagination.

'For more information say Hint Menu and ask your question.'

"Hint Menu, what are the things I've been given access to?"

'The Hint Menu is a database or library of information. The Hint Menu is a living entity so it does not let users to cheat on tests.

'The leveling system is a system of fighting or using abilities to gain experience. This is the same as in the normal sense of training except for the fact that numbers are shown to show progress.

'The item/money drop system is a system of items/money being given in reward for defeating monsters.'

"Hint Menu, define monsters." Dumbledore was concerned for his student. If Harry started seeing people as expendable…

'In the item/money drop sense monsters are non-sentient beings who exist only in IDs. If the user defeats a monster outside of an ID, such as defeating a dragon, transformed werewolf or a mugger he/she would only get experience. The only exception is if the user had been given a quest that had an item/money reward.'

"Quest?"

'A system of tasks and rewards. You do not have access to this system.'

"Mana Multi-Arrow!" Harry yelled, gaining Dumbledore's attention. Large skeletal sheep were attacking and poofing into balls of fluff as the arrows pierced them.

"Hint Menu, what are those?" Dumbledore said.

'Snarling Undead Sheep. HP 290. MP 10. Snarling Undead Sheep or SUS have the ability Fluffy Charge which allows a electrical charge attack. Drops include: Zombie Tooth, Static Wool, Sheep Bone(Cooking). Rare Drops Include: Fluffy Static Sweater, Fluffy Stockings, Fluffy Garters.'

Dumbledore drew his wand. 'This could be fun.' He thought. He transfigured several of the fluff balls into surprisingly fearsome warriors.

* * A While Later * *

"The only ID monster that is remotely human looking are the Zombies but it is obvious that they aren't human." Harry said after hearing Dumbledore's concerns. "After what happened with Greyback I realized the power I had been given. I could trap people and drive them insane with a few words and some time."

"Ms. Granger was right though. Solitary Confinement is illegal for a reason." Dumbledore said.

"I'd only use it for the worst of the worst. People I believe shouldn't be around others." Harry leaned back on the grass. "However that comes with the question of what makes a person like that."

"Power corrupts, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"That's why I didn't meet with the Weasleys on the first." Harry said. "The first time around I had two close friends until I was in fifth year. Just two, professor. While I was growing up again I had time to think. Why would a large pureblood family with several children who had already graduated and had gone to Hogwarts themselves need directions to the platform? To make sure that the Boy-Who-Lived made the right friends." He stared at his mentor. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. I did want you to make friends with a light family." Dumbledore said.

"I will. Maybe give Ron some time to grow up but Fred and George are pretty funny when they aren't gunning for you." Harry said. "He's like Malfoy, you know. Anything that doesn't fit into his world view is wrong. He hates anything that is 'dark' just like Malfoy hates everything that is 'muggle'."

"There is a difference between them, Harry."

"The way they act, Albus." Harry tried to clarify. "But both Ron and Draco are still kids. Their worldviews can change. Maybe I can do that. Start to build bridges that will make things better for everyone."

"And who decides what is 'better for everyone'?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, make the laws a bit more fair towards muggleborns. You know that muggleborns make up 75% of our population and yet none of them hold any kind of power? You have to have at least 3 magical grandparents to be the head of a department. Purebloods and magic raised halfbloods have a better chance of getting good jobs anyways."

Dumbledore refrained from saying that to do that kind of thing, Harry would have to purge the entire Ministry.

"Just removing that requirement will be a challenge. Maybe I would start with just a few departments instead of doing it all at once. Like with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, that would probably do better with a muggleborn at the head. So would the Muggle-Worthy Excuses Department." Harry said. "Yeah, I'd start with the ones that actually needed people who understand muggles."

"It would still take a long time, Harry." Dumbledore warned. "The purebloods would fight for even those departments."

"I know. I've spoken to some about it. Lucius Malfoy straight up told me that he would fight me to the last knut to keep the Ministry 'pure'. So, I'm going to wait. I'd prefer that I have some backing." Harry said.

Dumbledore blanched. Harry had already met with Lucius Malfoy?

"I told him he was being stupid, probably not the brightest of ideas, since he was just wanting to keep things the same while the muggle world has changed so much, even since his father's time." Harry said. "He looked confused if anything. I told him that he should check out a muggle library's reference section on the 20th century and walked away. I know better than trying to change a grown man's opinion without anything to back it up with."

"He's a dangerous man."

"He wouldn't have been Voldemort's right hand man if he wasn't." Harry's face got distant. "Voldemort doesn't tolerate weakness or uselessness."

"And you would?" Dumbledore said.

"Everyone has their strengths, Albus." Harry said. "Neville Longbottom, he'll excel at herbology. Snape is nearly useless in dealing with most people but I'd rather have him brewing my potions than anyone else. No one is completely useless. Even if some are more useful than others."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm just worried about you, Harry. You're acting just like Tom did."

"Really?" Harry thought about his action. "He wasn't able to feel things like a normal person. Like I said the Horcrux in my head is gone but I was able to get the memories in it before hand and Tom Riddle was… twisted… long before Hogwarts. He never felt regret for hurting others. He never understood why a person wept for another. He couldn't bond with others like a normal person. I find it incredibly sad. I pity him now as much as I hate him."

"You pity him?" Dumbledore was surprised.

"Yeah, to never feel love, the warm fuzzy feeling that you get by spending time with others." Harry said. "So, yeah, I pity him. He's broken and there's no way to fix him."

"So you want to kill him because of that?" Dumbledore said.

"He's also incredibly dangerous. He doesn't care about others. I will kill him but not in vengence, the dead are dead and there's no way to undo that. I'll kill him to stop him from hurting others." Harry paused. "There will still be his followers. People who believe in what he said he stood for."

"You don't think he actually believed that?" Dumbledore was confused by the boy next to him.

"Well, maybe, he wants to rule the world." Harry said. "He wants to control and have others worship him. I'm sure he would've found something to prove he's better than others."

"So if he hadn't chosen being the Heir of Slytherin, he would've figured something else out?" Dumbledore hated the way this line of conversation was going.

"Knowing him? He probably would've." Harry said. "You lighting his wardrobe on fire probably didn't help."

Dumbledore flinched.

"Maybe making his clothes like new again." Harry pondered. "Or transfiguring his bedsheets into a teddy bear."

"Yes, that probably hadn't been the best of magic to show him." Dumbledore admitted. "Should we be getting back? It should be dinner time."

"Sure, can we talk another time, Albus?" Harry asked. "There's more stuff about him I want to talk to you about."

"Very well, Harry." Dumbledore said as the boy started to stuff all of the drops from the SUS into separate bags.

"ID Escape!" Harry said. Sound returned to the world.

Dumbledore was surprised by how much he had missed the chirps of the birds and the sounds of the students. "I can understand we he went insane." He muttered as he followed his student into the Great Hall.

 **Okay, so that's up to his first full day at Hogwarts. With the team system, money drops and EXP are split evenly between the team. Item drops are up for grabs.**


	6. Enhanced Harry 5 & Reset

Over the next few weeks, Harry got into the routine of being a student. It sucked not having as much freedom but several of his plans were already in motion.

Namely corrupting the Malfoy Heir into thinking that muggles weren't worthless scum. There was also the fact that Harry was trying to get Ron to accept things weren't all black and white.

Harry wasn't sure which was harder.

His plans on getting Neville to come out of his shell and Hermione out of her ivory book tower were coming along much better.

He had even explained the existence of House Elves to Hermione without he deciding to make SPEW a thing. Granted having her first experience not be that of a House Elf being kicked out because she had failed a task probably helped in that regard.

Neville was gaining confidence. Harry had told him that while using his father's wand was a good way to keep the man's memory alive it probably wasn't the best way for Neville to excel.

After Neville had sent a letter to his grandmother asking if he could get a wand of his own over the Christmas break, Harry had received a strongly worded letter demanding to know why he wanted the sacrifices of those who had come before him to be forgotten.

Harry wrote back that he didn't want the sacrifices of those before him to be forgotten but that he did want his friends to do the best they can and that did mean that Neville would need a wand better suited to him and not his father.

Today, however, was another day of learning with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry hissed at the sink. Dumbledore was high wary of this bit. In this time, Harry had not slain the basilisk.

~Descending Platform~ Harry had examined Scarmort's memories and had found out that Riddle only slid down once and that one time was enough of a blow to his pride that he had done this. A flat platform formed from the pipe walls.

Harry boarded the platform. "Come on, Albus. The Basilisk is trapped and I have no plans on summoning it. We also have the rooster, just in case."

"I'm still concerned about you, Harry." The older man said as he joined the younger.

"I worry myself, sometimes, for the same reasons. 'With great power comes great responsibility' A character from a muggle comic said that. I have an ID where I write down all my plans, then I leave them for a week and read over them." Harry said. "Just to see if I would think they are like that of a madman. There are a few that would make me take the free will of others. Others have me killing people who are now innocent, just to stop them from hurting people I care about."

"You say that some of them require you taking other's free will?" Dumbledore said.

"I have a box of "evil plans that I should never do"." Harry said. "All of those plans are in that box… Except for one… That one went into the box of "incredibly stupid plans that I should never do". There are other boxes of course."

"What if that were the only way?" Dumbledore asked morosely.

"What you've done is not what those plans needed." Harry said. "Your plan, at least the one I knew of, manipulated people into having little choice. Most of those plans would require me to control people as if they were puppets. Yours as a compulsion charm, mine as the Imperious curse."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"I know where his Horcruxes are." Harry said. "Since I defeated Voldemort I got access to the accounts of the death eaters in Azkaban. One of the Horcruxes was in there. Really glad I didn't have to break in again."

"What do you mean 'break in'?" Dumbledore was suspicious that this tale had a less than moral ending.

"Well, in the original timeline, me and my best friends broke into Gringotts and escape on a dragon." Harry shifted nervously. "The goblins didn't really like me after that. Anyways, another Horcrux is in Lucius Malfoy's care. Another is in the Gaunt hovel near Little Hangleton, that one is cursed and nearly killed you. One is here in Hogwarts, we'll get that one later. One is in Black Manor. The last is one I'm not even sure if it is made yet."

"Black Manor is closed off to everyone." Dumbledore said.

"You know, oddly enough, I didn't get access to Sirius Black's vault. He's in Azkaban and he was supposed to be a death eater." Harry looked pointedly at his mentor.

"He killed 13 people, Harry."

"No, he didn't." Harry said as they got off the platform. "He, my dad, and Peter Pettigrew are all animagi. They did it to keep Remus Lupin company on the full moon. Pettigrew betrayed my parents and killed those muggles."

"Do you have proof?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Yeah, give me a bit and I'll bring him to you." Harry frowned. ~Open~ He hissed. The incredibly cool looking door opened.

"This is… impressive." Dumbledore said. He stared at the statue. "Is that really that his looked like?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think that Slytherin actually built this place. I've looked into the history of the myth and the rumors started only about 700 years ago. A full 300 after the founding of Hogwarts. I've also explored down here in an ID and found something really cool. ~Enlighten Me, Salazar Slytherin~" A section of the bottom of the statue swung open. "Come on."

Dumbledore followed the boy dumbly. This was so beyond his plans. Every single one now needed to be at least revised if not scrapped.

"Ah, young Harry, good to see you again." A portrait of a aged witch said. "And who is your companion?"

"This is Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry said. "Albus, this is Lucy Gaunt, great grand daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Her grandson built the chamber."

"Yes, Andy built this ghastly place." Lucy scoffed. Her snake hissed in displeasure. "That statue looks more like his idiotic father and not Grandpa Sal."

"You knew him?" Dumbledore said. "Did he really want all muggleborns expelled from Hogwarts?"

"No, Grandpa didn't want that. He wanted to keep the children safe. That included the muggleborn, however he couldn't agree with the other founders on how far to take it. Grandpa wanted to take the children completely and not let them return until they could protect themselves and maybe teach others." Lucy scowled. "The others thought that taking a child away from their family for several years, if not indefinitely, was cruel."

"In other words, headmaster, Slytherin did want muggleborns in Hogwarts but he didn't want muggles finding out about it. So he proposed completely removing them from the family." Harry said "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw thought that it would be fine if a child returned to them."

Dumbledore sighed. "Was the basilisk Salazar Slytherin's?"

"No, again, my stupid grandson thought it to be a good idea." She scoffed. "Really, using a creature that can kill at a mere glance in a school full of children?"

Harry grinned. He had been using a radar spell to check for hidden passages and had found the room. After losing his temper he had asked the Hint Menu the password and it had given it. Harry had also found out several other passwords that way, including the ones to all of the other common rooms. Harry had tried to find out the password to Snape's rooms only to find it blocked.

Dumbledore didn't really know what to say. This was way too much. Everything could change, the fact that Slytherin hated muggleborns was the foundation of Voldemort's reasoning that he would lead them to a new golden age.

"Did you ever meet a boy named Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore said in a disturbingly neutral voice.

"No, he never found this place." Lucy said. "From what Harry's told me, Grandpa Sal would've disowned him. If I had the power, I would've disowned Andy."

"Did you ever meet the other founders?" Dumbledore hoped the others fit what history said about them.

"I met Godric and Helga, sadly Lady Ravenclaw had already passed." Lucy said.

"I thought she had a magical portrait made of her." Dumbledore asked.

"Godric told me she had slashed it when her daughter left." The portrait shrugged. "And refused to have another made."

"Tempus." Dumbledore muttered. "I have matters I need to attend to, Harry."

"Alright, are you okay, Albus?" Harry asked.

"I've had some long standing 'facts' challenged. I'll need time to process all of this." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and led the man out of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * Halloween * *

Harry tapped the plate, waiting for the no longer a surprise troll that Quirrel would unleash. At least Harry was fairly certain that he would cause some kind of ruckus. Harry looked at his upset friend and sent a glare at the red head whose insensitive words had hurt her.

Harry had managed to convince Hermoine to come to the feast by saying that chocolate had chemicals in it that would make her feel better.

The girl was currently nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

Hermoine nodded. "I thought it would be different." She sniffled.

"Magical or not, Hermoine, we're still human. We'll lash out at people who do better than us. Though he did have a point about being bossy." Harry said, earning a glare.

"I know, I just don't know how to interact normally." She admitted. "Books don't judge."

"In the muggle world they don't. There are plenty of books that judge in the magical world." Neville interjected.

Hermoine stared. "Really?"

"Yes, even books can judge you here." Harry grinned. "Though, generally those are books that judge how magical you are or if you're from a certain family."

"Since you're muggleborn you won't have to worry about the latter." Neville said. "Maybe the former if you come across one."

"Of course there are also books that are enchanted to write back and have their own personalities." Harry said. "Stop writing in those and hand them over to the authorities if you find one. Really, those aren't made easily and the ways you can are generally illegal."

Hermoine finished her chocolate bar and slumped to put her head on the table. "It's not fair. I just want to learn about magic."

"I know, Hermoine." Harry said. "I'd like to do that too and not get stared at for something I can barely remember."

"You remember any of it?" Hermoine looked up.

"Yeah, a scream, a bright green light and pain in my forehead." Harry said. "That's it."

The timid acting DADA professor burst into the hall. "TROLL! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you'd like to know." He fainted.

'Observe.' Harry used the now powerful scrying spell on the man.

'Quirinus Quirrel

'Hogwarts Teacher: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Level 26

HP: 1500/1500

MP: 150/150

Power: 10

Strength: 10

Dex: 14

Int: 30

Wis: 25

Luck: 5

Status: Normal, Possessed

Quirinus Quirrel is a half blood. He is currently playing host to Voldemort in a very parasitic relationship. He has drunk unicorn blood and has a limited time to live(less than 2 years without outside assistance)'

Harry gulped. He didn't know that Voldemort had already possessed Quirrel. That pushed the timescale up.

'Once I get my invisibility cloak.' Harry promised to himself. 'I'll get the stone.' He knew about the protections.

"Harry, we should go back to the common room." Hermoine said, already knowing Harry's gift for finding trouble.

"Yeah, trolls are no laughing matter." Harry agreed. "We'll let the adults handle this."

Neville frowned. "I thought Quirrel knew how to deal with trolls." He said quietly, barely audible over the panicking din.

"Come on, Nev." Harry said. "Let's go."

Neville nodded as he followed his friend back up to the common room.

* * Next Day * *

Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office the next day.

"You knew about the troll." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, if I had told you Voldemort might've done worse." Harry accepted the accusation. "A troll I knew the staff could handle. Me and my friends took care of it with a levitation charm."

"That's why you were focused so much on Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"First time around Ron Weasley insulted her and she hid and cried in a girl's toilet. I made sure she didn't hid like that so I had no reason to go looking for her."

Dumbledore sighed. "Please tell me everything, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment. "Someon-something is going to be hunting unicorns soon."

"You're being very cryptic, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Now, you said last time we talked about one of Tom's Horcruxes being here in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, on the seventh floor in a hidden room." Harry said. He was enjoying jerking the old man around. "If you want to go now we can get rid of it."

"Yes, let's." Dumbledore got up. He wanted to know how Harry destroyed the Horcrux. He paused for a moment. "Hufflepuff's Cup was a Horcrux."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was. I cleansed it though. So there's no harm in it."

"Why did you send it back?" Dumbledore asked.

"It belongs at Hogwarts. Just like the Horcrux we're about to get rid of." Harry led Dumbledore to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

A simple broom closet door appeared.

"This is the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room." Harry said as he walked up to a pedestal. On it rested a wailing diadem in the shape of an eagle with its wings spread. "I'm not going to destroy the diadem itself, Albus."

"Why is it doing that?" Dumbledore asked as his unconsciously reached for the silver object.

"Light and Dark don't coexist easily, Albus." Harry swatted the old man away. "Don't touch it."

He breathed in and out before holding his hands out. "By the Holy Word, cleanse this vessel of evil." Harry's exorcism spell worked on the first time. It still knocked him back on his ass. "Observe." Harry muttered.

'Ravenclaw's Diadem

'Enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw. This diadem is said to give incredible wisdom to the wearer. +40 WIS'

"So there are stat boosting items." Harry muttered as he allowed Dumbledore to lift the relic from its resting place. It was now quiet.

"Amazing." Harry heard him say. "Lost for so long, now found."

"The Grey Lady was the one who stole it from Rowena Ravenclaw. She told Tom Riddle because he said he would destroy it." Harry's visage darkened. "Instead he perverted it."

"Harry, why didn't you do this on your own earlier?" Dumbledore said.

"I did the one in my head and it did not go well." Harry replied. "I ended up in the hospital for a week."

"Self exorcisms are very difficult." Dumbledore admitted.

"Yeah, the cup didn't go easily either." Harry claimed. "Blasted me on my ass as well."

"What about the one at the Gaunt's house?" Dumbledore said. "What protections did Tom put on it?"

"I don't know what protections he has on the house but I do know he had at least a compulsion charm and a withering curse type thing on the ring." Harry said. "So don't go without back up at least."

"You'd prefer that I bring you?" Dumbledore was less unsure of the idea than he liked.

"Well, he might have parselmagic up and I can still speak parseltongue." Harry frowned. "You told me that my ability was due to the Horcrux but I don't think so."

Dumbledore was quiet. "We'll go over Christmas break." He said. "If I tell you to leave, you leave. Understand me, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Albus." Harry smiled.

* * Later that Day * *

Harry was in the library studying when a notice popped up.

'Scholar Harry build has been unlocked.

'Go to the Main Menu via a Bed or other save point to start your adventure anew!'

"Wait, what?" Harry muttered as he swiped the notice away. "Oh, yeah. The statue thingies." The boy thought for a moment before packing up to find that weird floating book that seemed to work as a save point.

* * Main Menu * *

'Builds Menu

'Settings:

'Restart from Beginning with New Build: Active

'Restart from Last Save with New Build: Not Active

'Restart from Custom Save Point with New Build: Not Active (Currently set for October, 31, 1981)'

Harry looked at the Scholar Harry statue, which was now in color.

'Scholar Harry: Found refuge from bullies in a library. Harry had a hard time making friends due to having unrealistic expectations and being far more intelligent than his peers. He is socially inept. +20 to WIS, +50 to INT, -20 to CHA'

"Huh, first off, switch option to 'start from custom save point.'" He said, even though he truly wanted to spend the year and a half with his parents. Harry knew that if he retained his adult memories he would not be able to restrain himself from changing the past too much.

Harry looked at some of the other statues.

Metamorphagus Harry: ? Unlocked by hiding your identity with self transfiguration

Female Harry: ? Unlocked by changing your gender via potions for more than 24 hours

Heir Harry: ? Unlocked by finding 4 rooms dedicated or made by the Founder of Hogwarts(2/4)

Werewolf Harry: ? Unlocked by becoming a werewolf

Vampire Harry: ? Unlocked by becoming a vampire

Werepyre Harry: ? Unlocked by becoming a vampire and defeating a transformed werewolf in combat or the reverse. You must have unlocked both werewolf and vampire builds to unlock this one.

"Maybe I should do an unlocking run." Harry said looking at the requirements. "What is a werepyre?"

'A Werepyre is a mythological hybrid of a werewolf and a vampire. It has the stat boosts of a vampire(if unlocked as a vampire) without the weakness against sunlight, garlic and running water. If unlocked as a werewolf it has the stat boosts of a werewolf without the weakness against silver or forced transformations during the full moon. Werepyres also have the ability to turn into a bat and wolf at will.'

"What are the base stats for werewolves and vampires?" Harry was fairly certain he'd go for the werewolf strengths but it would still be good to make sure. "Wait, would I have to drink blood if I went for the vampire/werewpyre build?"

'Yes, you would.' The game replied.

"Okay, unlocking the werewolf version." Harry said. He thought about it for a moment before making his decision to restart from that fateful Halloween as a snake sorcerer.

'Warning: you must restart at the age of 12 and 10 months for this build.

'Continue

'Yes/No'

Harry frowned. "That's when I defeated the basilisk." He muttered. "I could make sure that I would have gotten that Horcrux." He stared at the 'Yes/No' text for a moment.

Harry sighed. "What limitations are there on the other builds?" Harry asked.

'The Lich build would begin at custom save point

'The Swordsman build would begin at 12 years and 10 months

'The Politically Savvy build would begin at custom save point

'Enhanced build would begin at custom save point

'Scholar build would begin at 5 years and 3 months'

Harry winced at that reminder. He had run into a library and was late getting home. Saying it was painful was an understatement.

"What about the werewolf and vampire builds?" Harry asked.

'The Werewolf build would begin at ? years and ? months

'The Vampire build would begin at birth'

"So I would have to completely start over again if I wanted to do a run as a vampire?!"

'Yes'

Harry pressed the Yes button. He would rather make sure to get all of them instead of Malfoy freaking and hiding that last one. The Malfoy Manor wards were impressive.

* * May XX 1992 * *

"Ha, even Dumbledore's bird knows you're dying!" He heard Tom Riddle over the rushing of the blood.

'I forgot how much it hurt.' Harry said as he watched Fawkes cry on the wound. Cool relief soothed the liquid fire in his veins.

Harry lay limp as the specter walked over. Harry had to admit Tom Riddle was hot. 'I am not gay.' He thought.

Riddle frowned before shooing the bird away. "I forgot phoenix tears heal.'

Harry lunged for his wand, reclaiming it before summoning the diary.

"No!" Tom Riddle said as Harry plunged the broken fang into the book.

"Fuck you, Voldemort." Harry glared at the specter as he writhed and ink burst from the paper.

Harry slumped back. "Alright, one down, six to go."

'Quest Alert!

'Find the book on Herptomancy before leaving!

'Reward

'Herptomancy Grimoire

'1000 EXP

'1 Devcon Gem

'Accept

'Yes/No?'

Harry flicked the Yes option. He looked at the still girl.

"Observe Condition" Harry muttered.

'Ginny Weasley

'Status: Unconscious due to extreme magical exhaustion'

Harry sighed. "At least she's alive." He paused. "Status screen."

'Harry Potter

'Occupation: Student

HP: 400/900

MP: 650/700

STR: 10

INT: 13

AGI: 15

WIS: 10

CON: 14

WIL: 17

REGEN: 16

CHA: 13

LUK: 20

Skill Points: 10

White Magic: 20/1000

Black Magic: 20/1000'

Harry frowned. He had actually gotten dumber over the years? "Alright, Spell Screen."

A List of the spells he learned popped up. Some were greyed out.

'Cure- A basic healing spell

'Repair- A basic repair spell

'Mana Shot- A blast of magical energy

'Levitation Charm- A basic spell that levitates objects

'Disarming Charm- A basic spell that disarms your opponents

'Observe- A basic skill that gives a description of a person/thing

'ID Create/Enter/Destroy- A basic skill that creates/enters/destroys an Instant Dungeon(ID)

'Summoning Charm- A basic spell that draws objects closer to the user.'

In the greyed out category

'Cura/Curaga/Curaja- A More powerful form of Cure

'Patronus Charm- Drives away dementors and lethifolds'

"Well, that sucks." Harry said. "Inventory."

A box of boxes appeared in front of Harry. It was empty to Harry's disappointment. "So, it's a complete restart." Harry groaned. "So where would a book on snake magic be?" He looked around for a moment before turning to the girl on the stone floor.

After a quick bit of transfiguration, Ginny was on a soft cushion.

"Hint Menu, can I have some help with my current quest?" Harry asked the seemingly omniscient entity.

'Look in Slytherin's mouth.'

Harry ran over to the statue and looked into the cavernous maw of it. A sparkling book covered in black snake skin sat there.

"Observe." Harry muttered.

'Herptomancy: A beginner's guide'

"Sweet." Harry reached in for the book. A hidden black snake snapped down on his wrist, injecting painful venom into the scrawny boy. "Nope, not giving up." Harry said as he picked up the book.

'Quest Complete!

'You have received: Herptomancy Grimoire, Devcon Gem(Flying) and 1000 EXP

'Set Password for Devcon Gem: Flying'

Harry paused. "Up, Up and Away."

'Password for Devcon Gem: Flying is 'Up, Up and Away.'

Harry opened the book.

'To call off the protector say 'Let Go Of Me' was all that was on the first page.

Harry sighed before hissing ~Let go of me.~

The serpent hissed and slid onto the book, sinking in like ink into the pages. He shivered. The effect was too similar to the diary's.

Ginny moaned in pain as she sat up. Harry shoved the grimoire into his inventory as he ran over to the young girl.

"Ha-harry?" She seemed to have a hard time focusing on him. "What happened?"

"You were possessed by Tom Riddle and he took you down here to drain the rest of your life force and revive himself." Harry explained. "He then set that basilisk on me. With Fawkes's help I managed to kill it."

"Really?" Ginny had stars in her eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived had saved _her._ She froze as she remembered what that could mean. "What do you want?" She looked down to the cushion she was laying on. It was a nice cushion.

"Uh, what?" Harry was highly confused.

"I owe you a life debt. You can claim whatever you want from me." She seemed to collapse into herself.

"Um…" Harry thought. "How about you help me learn about pureblood politics?" He thought it was somewhat unfair though. 'So exploitable. Does it count if I have a hand in the mortal peril?'

"You mean the traditions and such?" She said from her position on the very comfy and nice cushion.

"Yep, I really need to learn them." Harry hated not knowing things. Especially if those things could screw him over.

Ginny laughed. She tried to stand before falling back. "That was a bad idea." She said.

"Yeah, magical exhaustion isn't something to take lightly." Harry said. His eyes landed on the phoenix that was now pecking at the basilisk. "Hey Fawkes, can you help her?"

The bird strutted over looking like a very strange peacock or turkey. He looked at the girl and shook his head.

Harry groaned. 'Hang on. Cure can lessen that, right?' "Ginny, stay still. Cure!" Sparkles formed around the girl. 'Observe' He thought.

'Ginny Weasley

'Status: Weak due to moderate magical exhaustion'

"I can help this. Cure!" Harry hated that his now favorite spell was back down to level one.

Ginny looked significantly better by the fifth cast.

'Cure has leveled up!'

Harry sighed. He offered his hand to her. "Come on, your brother's waiting." He said. 'And I want to read that book.' He thought.

 **So, Harry forgot about the different 'builds' until this popup. If you have any suggestions or clichés that you'd like to see, post them in a review and tell me how you liked this.**

 **This won't be abandoned anytime soon. Started it for NaNoWriMo Spring Camp and I'm enjoying this way too much to stop.**

 **Also, I have no beta. I've run this through spell check but as I'm doing this on a tablet grammar check doesn't seem to be a thing.**

 **So if you see something that's wrong, let me know in a review. I'm not going to bite your head off.**


	7. Snake Sorcerer 1

Harry met up with Ron and the obliviated Lockhart. "Found her safe and sound, Ron."

Ron ran over to his sister. "Ginny, you're alright." He hugged her. "You're not dead."

"Thanks to Harry." Ginny's smile was forced. She and Harry had agreed not to mention any details until they had spoken to the Headmaster.

"Fawkes can take us up." Harry said. "Right?" He asked the bird.

Fawkes trilled in an almost offended way. Of course he could. He fluffed out his long tail feathers.

"Grab a hold of his tail feathers, everyone." Harry gripped the only one he could get to while the bird was on his shoulder.

The others followed suit and a warm sensation flooded them as they appeared in the spacious headmaster's office.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley cried. "You're alright!"

Dumbledore looked at the grime and blood covered boy in surprise before flicking his wand and vanishing the gunk. "Harry, it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Headmaster." Harry grinned. It was the grin he used to reassure people, not realizing that it was similar to Tom Riddle's.

Dumbledore suppressed a shudder. Harry was not Tom. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Err." Harry was hesitant. He looked pointedly at the family. "Yeah, but I'd rather it kept quiet."

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?" Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Because certain aspects could cause a panic." Harry quickly lied. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we Mr. Malfoy?"

The blond frowned. "I guess so."

"And some of those aspects could harm the reputations of _all_ those involved, correct?" Harry continued, flicking away the notice about his deception skill leveling up.

Malfoy tensed. He knew that the boy couldn't truly link him to the diary. He almost dared the boy to prove his claim.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd rather have some kind of privacy spell, Headmaster." Harry said.

The older wizard flicked his wand.

'A Secrecy Ward has gone up!'

"Ginny was possessed by a diary that wrote back." Harry said. "It was made by Vol-You-Know-Who. He opened the Chamber of Secrets and set a basilisk on the school. It also happened 50 years ago. Hagrid didn't have anything to do with it." He didn't say the dark wizard's full name. Ginny was freaked out enough. "Before school, the diary was dropped into her cauldron while we were at Diagon Alley. Since Ginny was alone in a sea of hundreds, the diary became… how did he put it… "A friend she could keep in her pocket". He drew life force off of her after a while and was able to possess her."

Arthur Weasley frowned. A fight would've been the perfect cover for a certain Death Eater to try to discredit him.

"I know I should have turned it over to a teacher, but Tom was so nice and charming." Ginny said as she was hugged by her mother.

"Indeed Voldemort was charming when he was in school and a young man." Dumbledore ignored the flinch of most in the room and Harry's momentary glare. "And he could be nice if his goal needed him to be."

"He possessed her one last time and took her down to the Chamber of Secrets, I can take you down there later, to drain her completely and return to a corporal form." Harry continued his story. "When I confronted him, he stalled by talking and then called out the basilisk, which was like 30 meters long. It attacked me. Fawkes blinded it and I killed it with this." He hefted the Sword of Gryffindor up, careful not to cut anyone.

"And you escaped unharmed?" Lucius was oddly captivated by the story. If this boy could defeat his master and a basilisk with being harmed, maybe _he_ would be better able to change the wizarding world.

"Well, no. the basilisk did manage to drive a fang into my arm as it collapsed. Fawkes saved me again and cried on it, counteracting the poison." Harry grinned. "Tom Riddle continued to talk before realizing I wasn't dying. I drove the fang into the diary and destroyed it. Since he hadn't drained all of Ginny's life force he was destroyed too. Then I waited until she woke up and was feeling well enough to walk and then we came back." Harry looked over at the blond. Lucius would be a good ally to have.

"Ginny, I've told you again and again. Don't trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain." Arthur scolded his youngest child.

"She's a child, Arthur." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has tricked older and wiser minds than hers."

Arthur glared at the old man. Dumbledore merely smiled in return.

"That being said, Headmaster, people will be wondering what happened." Lucius said. "They'll need a more believable story than this."

Harry thought for a moment. 'Crap, crap, crap.'

"Do you have any suggestions, Lucius?" Dumbledore's smile became just a touch predatory.

"Why not go with the possession story?" Harry suggested. "That a spirit used a diary with a spell that compels the writer to keep writing in it by writing back?" He looked around. "You could even say that it was a vengeful spirit that hated muggleborns due to the witch burnings. Sins of the father and all that."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, people are a bit more skeptical than that."

"If you and me say it to be true than people might believe it." Harry said. "Mr. Malfoy could agree and even more people would believe it."

"While the story does sound stupid and does leave a lot open it is as good idea as any." Lucius said. "It has enough of the truth and no one would believe that the Dark Lord would have such a… common… name." He spat out the word.

"See, it could work." Harry smiled. 'Oh god, my deception level is going to go through the roof.' He thought.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very well, we'll go with that. Harry, you will show us the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah, it is so creepy and yet cool." Harry grinned in a typical boyish way. "Oh, we'll need to get rid of the basilisk." Harry stopped. "Would we be able to sell it?"

"By all rights it is yours, Potter." Lucius said. "Not the school's."

"Right then, I'm donating enough to get the school new brooms for flight class." Harry said.

"Then what?" Lucius continued. "If the basilisk was as large as you said. You would have a lot left over."

"Um…" Harry stopped to think. "Let me get back to you on that."

Lucius sneered.

"Ginny gets looked at and treated by a mind healer." Harry said. "Possession can't be any good for someone's mind."

"Harry, you don't have to do this." Arthur said.

"True, but I want to." Harry crossed his arms. "While I'm at it. I want to help you further by paying for the rest of your kids schooling, if possible."

Lucius looked like he had eaten something very sour.

Harry took that as a sign that the basilisk could easily pay for that.

Arthur sighed. He had known Lily well enough to know that expression. "Very well, Harry."

Molly was fluffed up like an angry cat.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not doing this to insult you." Harry quickly said. "I want to help you as you helped me. Fred, George and Ron probably saved me and Hedwig last summer and Ron was essential for the troll and what happened at the end of last year. Please, let me help."

The Weasley matriarch calmed down. "Fine." She seemed to almost sulk.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Well, let's get Ms. Weasley looked at by Madame Pomfrey…" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Then by a mind healer?" Harry said. He knew Madame Pomfrey and trusted him but he was fairly certain that she wasn't qualified to be a mind healer.

"Yes, first we should make sure she's fine physically." Dumbledore smiled gently.

Harry nodded. He would have to check later though.

"Mr. Malfoy, can we talk in private?" Harry said to the dark wizard. "I doubt he'll hurt me here, headmaster." Harry assured the older man.

"I promise I will not harm or take Mr. Potter from here, headmaster." Lucius said.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded his consent.

"I know you planted the diary and I know your master won't be happy when he finds that it was destroyed thanks to _your_ plan, Lucius." Harry's demeanor changed from innocent boy hero to one that was significantly less innocent. "If you had kept the diary hidden away you could've kept your master alive."

"How do you know this, Potter?" Lucius was paler than normal.

"Time-travel, from a time where I won but many had died." Harry said. "I know enough now and can prove enough of it to the general public that I can ruin you."

Malfoy growled. "What do you want?"

"Right now, your political support in some things, Dobby and something from your sister in law's vault." Harry said.

"I can't get you anything from Bellatrix's vault." Malfoy said. "And don't try to make me support any muggle loving bills."

"I'm not a complete idiot, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said. "The closest to that is making the heads of the departments that most closely deal with muggles open to muggleborns."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine, I can't just give you the house elf though."

"One Galleon." Harry said. "Or just free him."

"I hate you so much." The blond grouched. "Fine, one Galleon. I'll meet you next week to transfer ownership to you."

Harry grinned. Dobby was… weird but useful. Yes, very useful. Once broken of the need to punish himself unnecessarily. Harry would definitely be spending time retraining Dobby.

"All that being said, Potter, why would you oppose the Dark Lord." Lucius said calmly.

"Well, he killed my parents for one." Harry pointed out the obvious first. "I really don't think going around murdering everyone is the best way to handle things, even if I do agree that the muggle and wizarding worlds should remain separate." He paused. "I also know that not all muggles are evil and stupid, anymore than all witches are ugly and spiteful."

Lucius blinked in surprise. "I thought you hated muggles."

"No, I hate _some_ muggles." Harry said. "Not all of them. There are good and bad muggles just like there are good and bad witches/wizards. We're all human in the end, Mr. Malfoy. We fear and hate what we don't understand. Muggles wanted an explanation how we could do what we can do and the church gave them a logical reason, the devil gave us the ability. That also gave them a reason to kill people. Not just actual witches and wizards but muggles and kids as well. People that needed to disappear could be called a witch and killed for it. Not just by burning. Rumor had it only witches floated so innocent women were _drowned_ , Mr. Malfoy. Witches that knew the flame freezing charm and had their wands on them were safe but the ones that didn't?" Harry stopped as he realized that he wasn't proving his point. "Of course that happened hundreds of years ago. Most muggles in first world countries just think it isn't real anymore. It's just fantasy to them."

"You think that a people can change?" Lucius said.

"Yeah, for better or for worse a civilization can change." Harry said. "Look at China's history or Egypt's. Plenty of changes in their society's history. There are even sudden changes that happened in a generation or two." Harry looked past the man. "I think that letting muggleborns, fresh blood and minds, in is a good thing. Learning from muggle science is a good thing. You know the Yanks put a man on the moon in 1969? Yeah, the Soviets put a space station up called Mir where people can actually _live_ in space."

"That is a lie." Lucius sneered.

"Nope, not a lie. They really managed to do it." Harry grinned. "It's really cool."

"Could we do it?" Lucius said quietly. Walking on the moon or even in space would be interesting.

"Don't see why not." Harry said. "We could probably go even farther with food preservation and shrinking charms."

"You'd rather work alongside muggles." Lucius accused.

"Or just steal all of the technology and bastardize my own version." Harry grinned. "But seriously, we could learn so much from them. Even if we just work with them on medicine. A dozen different childhood diseases are things of the past for muggles. Why can't we learn from them and let them learn from us?"

"We've managed well enough on our own, Mr. Potter." He said.

"But no progress." Harry said.

Lucius looked away. "I'll contact you about the house elf."

"Oh, I'd like your support on getting Sirius Black a trial." Harry said.

"Fine, I'll get that on the schedule." The blond said as he walked away.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy would be very useful if Harry didn't push him too far.

Harry walked out to see Dumbledore look at him worriedly. Harry smiled outwardly while cursing his luck.

The next conversation was not going to be pleasant.

 **Okay, looked back and noticed that I didn't really explain how builds worked.**

 **Builds are mainly just different ways of how Harry works. Some builds will be supremely OP(see Werepyre build) others won't be(see Basic Harry). Each are unlocked by various actions.**

 **Seriously, the werepyre build is so OP, though Harry will have to work to get it.**

 **Harry's stats won't carry over into other builds not will his spell levels, hence his using Cure instead of the higher levels. Nor will any stat change carry over if he restarts a save. Always save your work often kids!**


	8. Snake Sorcerer 2

Harry's smile faded at the headmaster's worry. "All we did was talk, Headmaster."

"I know that, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I was listening. Let's go to my office and we can talk about your 'future'."

Harry nodded and followed the old man.

"So you won?" Dumbledore said.

"No, that was bullshit." Harry said. "Quite a few did die, including you by the way and me."

Dumbledore groaned. "You're not making sense, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Add Albus Dumbledore to party." Harry said.

As before Dumbledore jumped.

'Harry Potter has invited you to his party

'Accept?

'Yes/No'

"Just push yes, Headmaster." Harry said. "Then say 'Play History Cinematic'. It won't hurt you." Harry had spent a few saves perfecting this bit. It was a simple illusion spell that was a pure and utter info dump. Harry had a few more lined up. Luckily those carried over.

Dumbledore did as he was told and frowned as he watched the illusion.

"Yeah, I know you trust Snape." Harry headed that off. "I respect that but it doesn't mean I'm going to trust him yet."

"This seems to be a bit insane." Dumbledore said.

"I know where the other Horcruxes are. I can get rid of them but not destroy the object. Just didn't feel like preserving a ratty old diary." Harry said. "It's worthless to most unlike some of the other things Riddle's perverted."

"You were upset that I called him Voldemort earlier." Dumbledore noted.

"Ginny was upset enough." Harry said calmly. "Right now, Voldemort's name scares them, just his name. It was like shouting 'boo' at someone who was already wound up like a spring."

Dumbledore blinked. He hadn't thought about that.

"I plan on getting Sirius free and mental help. Eleven years in Azkaban focusing on revenge can't be good for your psyche." Harry said.

"Why are you willing to work with Lucius?" Dumbledore said. "He was a-"

"Death Eater? Yeah, I know but he is powerful politically and financially. So he's a good ally." Harry said. "If I'm going to change the world I can't think in terms of black and white. I'll need to work with people I don't trust or like."

"You could alienate yourself from others." Dumbledore warned.

"I know. That's why I'm not pushing him to make too many changes." Harry said. "When can we go down to the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk?"

"I'll have to make some calls but we should be able to by the end of the school year." Dumbledore said. "Go to the Hospital Wing before going to your dorms, Harry."

Harry grinned and nodded.

Needless to say Madame Pomfrey was not happy with him when he came to her. "I'm having enough trouble with getting the potions down their throats I don't need you." She said before dismissing him. "Go to your dorm and _rest_ , Potter."

"Yes ma'am." He said before escaping. He ran into Arthur Weasley who had been waiting for him. "Is something the matter?" Harry hadn't seen the man so upset before.

"Why are you helping us, Harry?" He asked. "Do you pity us?"

"No, not at all." Harry said. "I do owe Ron for helping me with the troll and what happened at the end of last year and he, Fred and George did probably save me from starvation last summer. I just don't know how else to repay you."

Arthur looked at Harry's face. He sighed. "So it's not pity that made you help us." He stated.

"No, saving Ginny is more thanks to my people-saving-thing." Harry admitted. "Please, just accept the money. I'll front the costs of the mind healer. I've got enough. You accepted me into your family when you had no reason to. I just want to help."

'Your 'please pity me' skill has gone up!'

The man groaned. "Fine. It's really just pride that's making this uncomfortable for Molly."

"Thank you." Harry said. "Madame Pomfrey told me to go back up to my dorm to rest, I'll see you later, Mr. Weasley!" He waved as he hurried up the stairs. That had been so uncomfortable.

* * Several Hours Later * *

Harry had his nose buried in the book he had found in the Chamber when his stomach growled. 'When did I last eat?'

He put a bookmark to mark his place before putting the book into his inventory and muttered, "Tempus." He groaned. "Too early for breakfast." Harry muttered before pulling his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and shoving it into his inventory.

"ID Create: Transport." Harry muttered and wiped away the notification.

The dead silence of the Instant Dungeons still creeped him out so he hummed the Mission Impossible theme the entire way down.

In front of the picture of the bowl of fruit Harry put his invisibility cloak on and exited the ID and tickled the pear.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry acted like the somewhat shy nearly thirteen year old he was supposed to be. "Can I have something to eat?"

Once again he was shocked by the house elves' ability to quickly put a meal together.

"Here you goes, sir." A young house elf said.

Harry smiled and thanked the elf. They were powerful beings so a little respect went quite a ways.

* * Several Days Later * *

Harry hissed at the sink in front of several reporters and the people that would give the basilisk value. Harry had been down the night before and had cast a doom spell that would give anyone walking in without his permission pure and utter terror though it would not harm them directly.

~Platform~ He hissed. This time the platform was wide enough that all could fit easily. Harry walked on to it confidently and called the others on.

Once everyone was on Harry continued his Parseltongue demonstration. ~Descend~ The platform went down smoothly.

"Mr. Potter, what made you realize the entrance was here?" A reporter in snazzy dark blue robes asked.

"Well, Hermoine, my friend, realized that the basilisk was using the pipes to get around and the me and Ron Weasley figured out that Myrtle was the one killed by it the last time the chamber was opened so we asked her about it and then I found a small snake carving and used parseltongue to open the entrance." Harry frowned in remembered disgust. "Though we had to slide down the pipe. Wish I knew about the platform thing."

"So you've been down here since then?" Another reporter said.

"Yes, with Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagal." Harry said. "Professor Snape was the one to suggest the platform idea." Harry hated the smirk that the potion's master gave his head of house when it worked.

"So the greasy bat is worth something." Someone muttered.

The rest of the ride was peppered with questions and general non-answers that drove the reporters to madness after going over their notes.

Harry walked off of the platform once it stopped nearly level with the floor and walked into the gloom with a murmured, "Lumos." That had been the key phrase that would disable the doom spell until the counter phrase(tiddlywinks) was given.

The light revealed the forbidding serpentine architecture. The impressive door with the snake lock caused a few to step back in nervousness.

Harry mentally laughed maniacally. If they were this scared of the _door_ Harry couldn't wait to see their reactions of the _30 meter long basilisk_ that lay dead beyond it.

~Open~ Harry hissed to the discomfort of the crowd. Harry barely hid the grin as several reporters screamed.

"Holy Shit!" One yelled. "How did this thing go unnoticed?!"

One of the specialists ran up to it. "I want the skull." She said bluntly. "And the first dozen vertebrae."

"Oh god, you're going to enchant to scare people." Another said.

"Yes, glowing red eyes of doom." Her grin seemed to calm everyone down.

"Myrtle said the eyes were yellow." Harry helpfully said. "Though red is more intimidating."

"Don't encourage her, Potter." The second specialist glared at him.

"Hmm." A third walked up. "How did you say you killed it?"

"I took the Sword of Gryffindor and drove it through the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

"Oy, Rose, open this beauty up." The third specialist said.

"Ally-oop." The first specialist, Rose, jumped up to the top of the basilisk's head and put her hand at the base of the skull. Ozone filled the air as the woman used electricity to make the basilisk rear back, the mouth dropping open.

"I just wanted the mouth open, woman!" He yelled.

Rose grinned. "You know I love to put on a show, Monty!" The giant snake lay back down with the jaws open wide enough for Harry to comfortably stand.

'It could've eaten me whole.' Harry thought morbidly.

Monty put a long metal rod to prop open the mouth.

"That isn't going to collapse, is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nope, it's a special alloy that resists all but the most acidic liquids and can hold it's own against the fury of a Hungarian Horntail." Monty smiled. He was incredibly proud of his creation. "It can also hold up over a thousand kilograms. Alright, I can see where the sword went through." The man carefully bent into the cavernous mouth. "Looks like it just missed the venom sacs and went straight through the brain. Pity Fawkes took out the eyes."

"Those are worth a lot?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, they're very rare since most people tend to blind any basilisk they come across first thing." Rose said sliding down. "I mean that takes out most of the basilisk's range of attack. A couple of the ribs are fractured and it was in the beginning stages of malnutrition. There's also a lot of control magic centered in the brain. Poor thing must have been going mad."

Harry was less than sympathetic to the monstrous snake since it had tried to kill him.

"What kind of control magic?" Dumbledore asked. He was concerned that Voldemort knew unknown magic.

"Older than the person you're thinking of, honey." Rose said. "No, last time I saw this was a couple centuries ago." She tapped her lip with her eyes closed.

'How old is she?' Harry mentally wondered. 'Observe'

'Rose Estraz

'Wanderer, Animal Expert

'2300/2300

'?/?

'PWR:?

'STR:?

'DEX:?

'INT:?

'WIS:?

'LUCK:?

'Status: excited at seeing the basilisk

'Info: An immortal who likes new things and travels the world. She also has the ability to control energy to the point it is rumored that she can travel through time.'

"Besides the broken ribs and fang, is it in good shape?" The second specialist said drawing a rune cluster in mid air.

"Oh, beginning stages of malnutrition as well." Rose continued. "The control magic did have a new addition, I'd saw about fifty years ago but that was simply the Imperious. Kind of impressive that it stuck for so long. Must have been a simple command."

"'Simply the Imperious'?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Yeah, opposed to the thousands of other more difficult to cast mind control spells." Rose said as she prodded one of the fangs. "I mean the Imperious just requires… Uh…" She stopped as she realized what company she was in. "It is simple to cast which is why it is so dangerous." She finished.

"So you've cast it?" A reporter asked.

"Not on a person." Rose said. "There are many more ways to control a person that aren't illegal, are much easier, and less prone to backfire. On animals, yes, I have cast it."

The reporter pouted. Every reporter worth his salt knew that this woman had done illegal things but nothing seemed to stick.

"It's really simple?" Harry asked.

"All of the unforgivables are simple, Mr. Potter." Rose said. "Again, that's was makes them so dangerous."

"Skinning it is going to be a bitch."

"Eli!" Rose yelled back. "Watch your language!"

"Well it is!" Eli yelled back. "Just look at it! And the discarded skin! Did you see that one?! We'll have to set up a portal or tan it down here."

"Same with butchering it." Monty agreed. "I doubt that the headmaster would want us parading several tons of snake meat through the school."

"I'll get a hold of Mikey, she owes me some favors." Eli walked out of the chamber.

Rose shook her head before bringing out a wand and drawing a series of runes. "It'll slow time down." She explained. "Just on the basilisk though. While I probably could do it for the entire chamber it would be more work than it would be worth."

"We have a warning system." Harry said quickly.

"I felt it and have taken it into consideration." Rose said. "This won't affect that. We'll be able to get this out of here within a week, depending on when Mikey gets here."

"What does she have to do with anything?" Dumbledore said.

"Mikey is excellent at making portals in the space/time fabric. We'll be able to get this out of here, skinned and butchered in one of my warehouses." Rose said. "Then, if you'll give the green light, we can document and explore down here."

"As long as you give all documentation to me." Dumbledore said.

Rose nodded as she watched Harry out of the corner of her eye as he cast radar spells. He seemed to be looking for something in particular.

Harry was trying to see if the room with the portrait was still there. His radar spell had picked up things that he hadn't seen in the secondary timeline so maybe time flowed differently for each?

He felt the woman's eyes on him but ignored it as he continued to look for rooms.

"I got her!" Eli walked back in with a middle aged woman whose head now looked like it was on a swivel.

"Holy shit." She said as she saw the basilisk. "No wonder you need one of my star gates."

"Still calling them that?" Monty asked. He thought that it was a stupid name from a stupid show.

"I can name my inventions whatever I want, Monty." She bristled up before pulling a bag out of her pocket. Out of this bag came a very large box. Mikey put the box down, tapped it with her wand and backed up quickly.

After a few minutes an archway with a small console on the side was sitting to the side of the basilisk.

"Which warehouse?" Mikey asked. "The one in Bristol? That one's got the large scale butchering stuff, right?"

"Yes, finished the last order yesterday." Eli said.

"Order?" Harry asked. "What would need butchering equipment that can take on this?"

"Dragons mostly." Rose said. "Yes I do have a permit to butcher them." She snapped at Dumbledore. "Most people want just the skins but the blood is useful in several potions and the meat is tasty when roasted on a spit."

"And the heartstrings are used in wands." Harry said. "What about the bones?"

"Useful in ritual magic and potions." Eli said. "Not all ritual magic is evil, Dumbledore. They're also useful in warding, especially the skulls for some reason."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know it isn't but much of it is."

"It is used as a shortcut for self improvement." Eli snapped. "Some ritual magic is evil, I'll grant you that, but most things you can do with ritual magic you can also get with hard work and dedication."

"And there are no rituals that can grant immortality." Rose said. "The closest are soul jars and that is only a illusion. Destroy them and you're mortal."

"But as long as you have them, you can't die?" A reporter said.

"More correctly your soul remains stuck. You can die and I've been told that it is incredibly painful to the point where it used to be used as punishment for extreme cases." Rose looked distant. "Or torture to get information or confessions."

Dumbledore frowned. All of the research he had found on Horcruxes had said it could only be done by choice.

Rose sighed. "Of course, soul jars do require a hefty price, a human life is easiest to sacrifice." She paused. "A thing of enough value to the person doing the ritual also works."

"You say that like human lives are worth little to you." Dumbledore said coldly.

"Does a complete stranger's life matter to you?" Rose said. "A lunatic's? A serial killer's? The life of someone already dying? One life rarely equals another, Dumbledore. I'm sure if I pulled someone serving a life sentence from Azkaban to use as a sacrifice few would care."

"But some are worth something." The old man stated.

"In terms of magic to power rituals, age and whether or not the sacrifice is magical is all that matters." Rose said. "Well, virginity also matters in some but who that person is rarely matters."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"Of course animal sacrifice is another matter." Rose said. "If a ritual calls for a certain species then another species won't work or will give you an unintended effect."

"Just, get that thing out of here and do your surveys." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, shall we go?"

Harry paused. He really wanted to ask them some things but right now Dumbledore had a lot of power over him. "Yeah, sure." He watched as Rose controlled the snake into the star gate.

He'd have more chances to talk with them.

* * Several Days Later * *

Harry looked down at the list in front of him. Rose had told him that, by right of slaughter, the entire corpse belonged to him.

She was willing to pay G150,000 for the skull and first dozen ribs and vertebrae(G30,000 for the skull, G5000 for each vertebrae and G2500 for each rib).

The amount of skin was amazing until he thought about it. The snake was as nearly a meter high and 30 meters long. Rose also offered to get the skin tanned into leather, stating that it had properties similar to dragonhide but was lighter weight.

Harry smiled as he thought of having a suit made of basilisk leather or at least a vest and jacket.

The general proceeds would be insane even after processing. Just Rose's purchase of the skull, vertebrae and ribs would easily pay for the school's new brooms, top of the line teaching brooms even. None that would go very high, no more than 5 meters, nor very fast.

Maybe a decent set of back up brooms for Quidditch players. Harry thought back to his beloved Nimbus 2000 being destroyed. Not super expensive ones but not ones that would completely screw them over if they lost or had their broom broken.

Harry looked back down at the list. Prices were listed beside each item though the skin had two(one for untanned skin and one for tanned leather).

"Alright, definitely want a jacket and a vest out of the leather." Harry muttered. "But that's about it. I'm going to have so much money left over." Harry groaned. He doubted that the Weasleys would take any more money because of their pride. "I could buy a house and ward the ever living shit out of it." Harry muttered. "Maybe Dumbledore would let me stay there for the summer. One can dream."

Harry thought for a moment. "ID Create." The world went silent except for the faint whistle of the wind.

Harry smiled. He could hide in IDs for the summer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Dumbledore about his reset. Harry _knew_ he didn't want Dumbledore knowing about the Herptomancy grimoire, which was still safely in his inventory as were most of his school books, quills and parchment.

"Oh god, I'm going to have deal with Aunt Marge." He muttered. "ID Destroy."

That would be so much fun.

"Harry, are you packed?" Hermoine said. "Or were you messing around again?"

"Nope, fully packed and ready to go." Harry got up and followed his female friend. "Hey, Hermoine?"

"What?" She asked.

"Were you aware when your were petrified?" Harry asked.

She paled slightly. "Yes, I was. So where the others from what I heard."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about it." Harry said.

"Don't worry, you stopped it." She smiled. "Let's go."

Harry nodded. It was time to return to the muggle world for a while.

 **Blah, yeah the builds are going to be why this probably won't die very easily. I get bored, I do a new build.**

 **Maybe I'll have Harry do some unlocking runs.**

 **That being said, things like spell mastery will generally go kaput at the beginning of a new run. He'll know the basic form of the spell(like Cure) and any he had learned in canon. If I make a build that starts after third year then he would know the Patronus. After fourth year he'd know the summoning charm and so on.**

 **To lolkid to each of your reviews in order. I'd respond in pm if I could.**

 **(Chapter 1) Should I center the system messages? I mean you don't say how I should align it and the other five I see keep it left aligned.**

 **(Chapter 4) *sigh* This is not Severitus. Though that would be an interesting run. Mentor!Snape is** _ **not**_ **Severitus.**

 **For those who don't know. Severitus is a challenge from a** _ **long**_ **time ago(2001) where Snape is Harry's real father and Harry looking like James is due to magic. Starting on his birthday the magic on Harry starts to fail and he starts to look like Snape. Oh, and Lupin's back at Hogwarts… for some reason.**


	9. Snake Sorcerer 3

Harry dreaded this. The first time around he had to deal with Aunt Marge for a week and failed. Of course he now had Dobby to help him.

"First off, clean out my bedroom and set up an ID notification point." Harry had figured out how to set up a point that the outside world could interact with to give him warning to get there.

He had also relearned how to create teleport stones, similar to portkeys but not identical, which would give him a way to return to the 'home' point.

"Then I need to bring up my Repair and Cure levels back up." Harry hated the fact that the levels for his spells had reset even if it was logical. Also, evidently the Repair spell and Reparo were two different things that worked in different ways.

"And my ID Create/Escape/Destroy as well." Harry flopped back onto his bed. "I've completely forgot about Sirius." Harry muttered. He wasn't sure if he wanted an adult in his life. The second first year showed him that having adults look after you meant restrictions but safety as well.

Harry sighed before sitting back up and started pulling the broken toys and items into his inventory. After 30 minutes of doing this, Harry slipped in and out of an ID to wait and see if he would get an owl from the ministry. He didn't. Harry grinned. This summer wasn't going to completely suck.

After a few weeks, Harry got his letter with the al important Hogsmeade permission slip and quickly made the deal with his uncle that if he behaved around Aunt Marge then he'd get the slip signed.

Aunt Marge made keeping his temper very hard after the first day. Harry slipped into his ID as soon as possible. He focused and brought up his skill list to practice his occulmancy.

He noticed a skill he had previously missed.

"Gamer's Mind?" Harry read the name. "'Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through and gives an immunity to psychological status effects. Cost 1 MP/Minute. Warning too much usage of Gamer's Mind can cause loss of emotion and empathy.' Wow, sounds powerful." Harry said. "But that warning…" Harry trailed off. "Alright, I won't use it all the time. Only when I need to remain calm."

After several days of Aunt Marge trash talking Harry's parents he started to use it whenever he was stuck in the same room as her. This allowed him to calmly reply and if anything freak the woman out.

Harry barely made it through the week. Once Uncle Vernon had left to take Aunt Marge to the train station Harry started to put things away in order to leave. He had things to do, people to see.

When Uncle Vernon returned, Harry gave him the permission slip to sign. As he was a man of his word, even to freaks like Harry, Uncle Vernon signed it and Harry left.

"Where are you going?!" The older man yelled.

"Away from here." Harry said. "I stayed long enough to get the permission slip signed and now that I have it, I'm leaving. I'll find a place to stay." Harry turned to the street and started to walk.

Vernon shrugged and went back inside.

Harry went to the park near his home and sat down. He would wait until night.

A faint rustle made Harry turn to the bush. A large scrawny dog was looking at him in shock. Harry hid his grin by reaching into his trunk to pull out some jerky.

"Here you go, boy." Harry said holding out the dried meat.

The dog, Sirius Black in disguise, shuffled forward and gently took the offering. He woofed as Harry scratched behind his ears.

"ID Create: Transport." Harry muttered. The world went silent. "Change back, Sirius."

The animagus froze. How did Harry know?

"If you change back I'll explain how I know." Harry continued.

"Really?" Sirius looked even worse as a human. Little more than skin and bones. "How do you know?"

"Time Travel." Harry started simply. "Well, sort of. Eat this while I explain." Harry handed the skeletal man a large bar of nutrition and explained what had happened.

"So I died fighting Bellatrix?" Sirius said. "And I never got Peter?"

"Yes and no." Harry said. "I'll get him when I go back to Hogwarts. I'd suggest going to Grimmauld Place for now."

"Harry, I can't go back there." Sirius said.

"Your mother is dead." Harry said. "Dobby can help you clean and make it new again."

Sirius sighed. "I don't want to be trapped there again."

"Sirius, trust me." Harry clasped his godfather's hands in his own. "We'll clear your name and you'll be free to go wherever you want."

Sirius groaned. "I don't think I can, Harry."

"I'll help you this summer." Harry said. "I can do some magic wandlessly and the Ministry wouldn't be able to track my magic there anyways."

"That's true." Sirius replied. "Fine, let's go." He blinked in surprise as Harry shoved his trunk into mid air and pulled out his broomstick. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, looks weird, doesn't it." Harry said straddling the broom. "I remember the way, so hop on."

The pair rode in the empty sky.

"It's so quiet." Sirius hugged the boy close.

"Yeah, no birds, planes or people are in here." Harry said. "In empty IDs there's just the land. Of course I can make ones with monster mobs in them."

"Really?" Sirius was interested in the powers Harry had been gifted with.

"Yeah, zombies, ogres, anything you can think of." Harry grinned as he descended to the street level. They dismounted and slipped into an alley. "ID Escape."

Sirius jumped as the sounds of the city came into being. "I'll have to be human to get in, Harry."

"Here." Harry put a wig on the older man that changed his appearance to someone that hadn't spent the last twelve years in prison. "It'll disguise your hair and basic appearance. It doesn't change your body type or face though."

"Nice." Sirius said as he walked up to the door and opened the door and came face to frame with his mother's portrait. "You said she was dead."

"I am dead, traitor." The portrait hissed. "Kreacher!"

"Please, wait." Harry quickly stepped in. "If you kick him out again, he'll never be able to bring glory to the Black name again."

"Bah, not that he ever was able to." The woman crossed her arms like a child.

"Harry, what my mother means by glory." Sirius started.

"I know what she believes." Harry hissed back. "Right now the Blacks are known as traitors and homicidal lunatics. If you allow Sirius to stay I'll be able to change the traitor bit."

"So he didn't betray the Potters?" Walburga was hesitant to trust this scrawny child, even if he had the same sound as her lord.

"No, Sirius was supposed to be a distraction. Another friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed my parents to Voldemort." Harry said.

Walburga Black was surprised at the boy's casual use of her lord's name. "You're Harry Potter." She stated.

"Harry, how are you going to get him?" Sirius asked.

"Simple, I'll buy him off Ron." Harry said. "Or trade him an owl."

"Pettigrew was killed shortly after your parents died, boy." Walburga snapped. "And selling or buying humans is illegal."

"No, me, James and Peter became animagi to help Remus on the full moon." Sirius said before transforming. "James was a stag and Peter was a rat. He blew up the street, cut off his finger and escaped in the sewers."

"You know, I could probably get him on charges of pedophilia as well as treason and murder." Harry tapped his lips. "I mean he's been sleeping in the same bed as Ron for the last two years and his older brother for about ten years before that."

"And no one questioned his longevity?" Walburga asked dryly. "Rats do not live twelve years."

"Magic is weird." Harry offered as an explanation.

"How did you remain sane, Sirius?" She asked her son.

"I knew I was innocent. I clung to that thought and since it wasn't a happy thought the dementors couldn't take it away." Sirius said. "And I spent a lot of time as a dog which dulled my mind."

Harry knelt to the less than sane house elf. "You're Kreacher, right?"

"What does stupid half blood want?" Kreacher snapped.

"Your master Regulus left you with a locket." Harry said.

"Yes, Good Master made Kreacher leave with the bad thing." Kreacher replied. "Good Master told Kreacher to destroy bad thing but Kreacher couldn't!"

"I can." Harry said. "If you bring it to me I can make it good again."

Kreacher looked back and forth before nodding and popping away.

"Harry, you don't need to be ni-" Sirius started.

"A little kindness goes a long way, Sirius." Harry said coldly. "Being nice to Kreacher saved me the first time around." He hissed.

Kreacher returned with the amber and gold locket. "Half blood master can make it good?"

Harry could see that Kreacher was having trouble wrapping his mind around the notion that the locket wasn't always a bad thing. "Yeah, I can remove the Horcrux that Voldemort put into it."

Walburga hissed in surprise. Horcruxes were a forbidden magic, even to families as dark as the Blacks. "The Dark Lord made a Horcrux?"

"Seven of them." Harry said. "Two are gone. One is a Gringotts in your niece, Bellatrix's, vault. One is in Hogwarts. One is in Little Hangleton and the one here in front of us."

"That is impressive." Sirius was forced to admit. "Explains why he didn't just kidnap you and raise you to be utterly loyal to him."

' _Dark Prince Build has been unlocked be the realization that Voldemort is a nutcase with faulty logic.'_

"I never thought about it." Harry subtly waved the notification away. "Alright let's do this. By the Power of the Holy Word, Cleanse the Evil from this Vessel. By the Power of the Holy Word, Cleanse the Evil from this Vessel. By the Power of the Holy Word, Cleanse the Evil from this Vessel." Harry chanted as a cloud of smoke came out of the locket. ~ By the Power of the Holy Word, Cleanse the Evil from this Vessel.~ Harry ended in Parseltongue without noticing. The smoke poofed away, unlike the explosions of previous times.

"You spoke Parseltongue, Harry." Sirius said.

"I did?" Harry said. "I didn't mean to."

"You spoke like the Dark Lord. How?" Walbugra asked.

"My scar was a Horcrux." Harry explain quickly. "It caused a like between me and Voldemort and I got some of his abilities."

The trio fell into silence. Walburga was unsure that Parseltongue could be transferred like that. Sirius was confused that Harry just accepted it. Harry was glad that no one asked for further details.

After several days of cleaning, Harry went school shopping. He had sent a letter off to Ron and Hermoine to arrange a day to go shopping, which ended up to be August thirty-first.

Everything went swimmingly, including Harry getting Pettigrew from Ron. In return, Ron got an impressive barn owl he named Rinth.

"Thanks for helping us out, mate." Ron said. "I mean Mum and Dad still aren't happy about it but I'm glad."

"Well, you did save me with the troll and helped us out a lot with the Stone last year." Harry said. "And if it wasn't for your wand then we'd probably be mindless by now."

"I'm surprised that I got any reward." Hermoine said.

"Well, part of that was for the fact you were petrified for a month, Hermoine." Harry had finagled money from the basilisk sale to each of the victims. "And if you hadn't figured out how the basilisk was getting around and the fact that it _was_ a basilisk we wouldn't have been able to save Ginny."

"Well, still." Hermoine looked down. "I didn't do much."

"Hey, Harry where are you staying anyways?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry, I'm safe." Harry grinned. "I'll be on the train."

"That's not an answer, Harry." Hermoine frowned.

"No, it isn't. I'm safe where I am, that's all you need to know." Harry said. "I'll be able to explain better in a few weeks, okay?"

Hermoine huffed but let the point go for now.

"Alright, mate." Ron nodded. "You better tell us when you can."

"I will." Harry picked up the cage with Pettigrew in it up and the trio went their separate ways.

Harry went straight to Gringotts. He trusted the goblins to a degree and since he also needed to do the inheritance test again. If he could get the cup, that would be awesome.

He walked up to the teller. "I need to speak with Snapflint." He said. Snapflint had been the one overseeing his transaction of the basilisk and some minor ones that Harry had asked him to set up.

"One moment." The teller said before calling for Snapflint.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter." Snapflint said.

"Greetings to you as well, Snapflint." Harry said. "I need to run the test we talked about."

"Yes, it is set up now." Snapflint walked away, expecting Harry to follow.

As before the bank director was called in. Harry had hoped this was the case. He just wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Sirius being unjustly prisoned for twelve years.

Again, Harry came across the grimoire for snake summoning.

' _Learn Snake Summoning?_

' _Yes/No'_

Harry hit the yes this time around. Mental images of snakes of all shapes, sizes and colors went through his mind as didn't just as many names and titles.

Another Grimoire offered wyverns as summoning but Harry decided to pass on that one for now.

As Harry opened the door to the Gryffindor vault he watched the bank director's face. Greed and anger blossomed briefly on the goblin's face.

"Are any of these Goblin-made?" Harry asked.

"If you will allow one of our weaponsmiths in they would be able to tell you." Ragnarok said. Harry nodded in acceptance.

"Um, the paper also said I had control of the Black vault." Harry said as Snapflint ran off. "What would happen if Sirius Black tried to take it back from me?"

"It would be as if two brothers were fighting over it." Ragnarok said. "Either you could challenge him to a fight or some other competition or you two could resolve it peacefully."

"Even if he were wrongfully imprisoned?" Harry walked into the strangely lit vault.

"'Wrongfully imprisoned'?" Ragnarok asked carefully.

"I mean if he even got a trial in the first place." Harry commented.

Ragnarok was frowning in compellation as the goblin weaponsmith walked up. He was the head of the guild and very old.

"Ragnarok, someone has offered a look into Gryffindor's vault?" Brokkr asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said from inside the vault. "I mean, I've been told that goblins see objects as possessions of the maker and if they are bought they are to be returned at the end of the buyer's life, correct?"

"Yes, human." Brokkr said as he stood at the doorway.

"Come on in, sir." Harry could see how strong this particular goblin was. Several centuries of metal working left the goblin very strong and buff.

Brokkr carefully walked into the vault. It had been warded by Ravenclaw so that no goblin could enter it without the heir's direct permission and presence. He stared at the many swords, axes and other tools of war. Chainmail and plate armor also lined the room. "This is… amazing."

Harry hid a grin. "I'd like to give anything goblin made back to the goblin nation."

"What?" Both goblins said flatly.

"Why would you do that?" Ragnarok said.

"Why not? They're doing no good here." Harry said. "Really, they're just collecting dust." Harry grinned. "I mean goblins and wizards are still on good terms, right?"

"Yes, we are, Mr. Potter." Brokkr said walking up to one of the racks of weapons. "These are good quality, not a master's work though." The goblin smith walked through the vault criticizing every single goblin made weapon. "There's one missing."

"A sword encrusted in rubies with Godric Gryffindor down the length?" Harry asked. "Can't give that one back, sorry."

"Pity." Brokkr said. "That one is rather famous for its quality and gaudiness."

Harry said nothing.

Ragnarok gestured Harry over to him. "Mr. Potter, earlier you mentioned that Lord Black was wrongfully imprisoned. Would you be able to prove it?"

"Yeah, if you can get a trustworthy Auror or the head of the Aurors." Harry didn't want to risk Pettigrew getting loose again. "And there's an item in one of the Death Eater's vaults I want."

"Which one?" Ragnarok asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." Harry said.

"Of course, you'll have to wait until Brokkr is done." Ragnarok said. "Ravenclaw had warded the vault to require the presence of the owner if any goblins were to enter."

"What happens if I wasn't here?" Harry asked.

"They are incinerated." Ragnarok pointed to a deep grey mark at the entrance. "She warded her and Hufflepuff's vault similarly."

"But not Slytherin's?"

"He had his own wards." Ragnarok said. "She used physical punishment while his… was more psychological. Any goblin who tried to get in his vault without permission went insane to put it lightly."

Harry frowned. He had learned the ward Ragnarok talked about. It showed the darkest and most painful of the warder's memories and those who tried the wards after that. After many attempts by goblins the wards must be the most dangerous here. "The effects got worse each time you tried Slytherin's vault, didn't it?"

"Yes, you know the ward?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah, I can't take it down though." Harry didn't elaborate the ward's design. The founders must have had a reason for warding their vaults like they did.

"Very well." Ragnarok seemed to pout.

"I'm done, Mr. Potter." Brokkr said. "You will have to allow a few more goblins to get the weapons out though."

Harry sighed. "How many and how long would it take?"

"Ten Goblins could take all of the goblin made weapons within a few hours." Brokkr said.

"I need to use the restroom and grab something from another vault before we can do that." Harry said. "And grab something to eat." He thought about how late it was going to be."

"If you're willing to try some goblin cooking we will feed you." Brokkr said.

"As long as it doesn't make me sick, I guess I could try it." Harry said nervously. He had no clue what goblin cooking was like.

Sometime later Harry was staring at the stuff on his plate that the goblins evidently called food.

' _Observe'_

' _Oo'blek_

' _A goblin food staple. Used similarly to rice in Eastern cultures._

' _Restores 100 HP and 10 MP'_

Harry steeled his nerve and scooped up some of the Oo'blek and ate it. It was slimy and bland going down tasting similar to flour.

One of the goblin workers laughed and said something in gobbledegook.

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter." Brokkr said. "Most do not try Oo'blek without asking about its composition."

"Tastes like flour." Harry said. "I'm sure if I flavored it then it would be okay."

Again laughter at his statement.

Later on Harry met with Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Now, Mr. Potter." She wasn't in the mood to deal with a kid after three different Black sightings in the space of a few hours with nothing to show for it. "You better have some damn goo-" She stared as he pulled a cage with a rat in it out of thin air. It was unconscious.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered animagius." Harry said.

The woman sighed. "Fine, I'll humor you, Potter." She flicked her wand at the cage to be large enough for a man and cast the reversing spell.

"Sirius Black didn't kill him or the twelve muggles nor did he betray my parents." Harry said steadfastly.

"You met Black?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I've been staying with him for the last month." Harry said. She seemed to be taking this really well.

"You'll have to come with me to the Ministry for your statement." Madame Bones said. "Can you tell us where you're staying in particular?"

"I can but I'm not going to." Harry said. "I don't want him Kissed."

Madame Bones sighed.

"I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry said. "I'll be fine, ma'am."

She sighed again. "I'm not going to be able to stop you anyways. I'll take Pettigrew in and process him myself."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry said. "Thank you very much."

Harry went back to his new home with hope blooming in his chest.

 **Yeah, Sirius will be free. Dumbledore isn't evil in this timeline. Maybe in the Dark Prince build timeline.**

 **That timeline would begin on October 31** **st** **1981\. Harry would be raised in somewhat seclusion with contact limited to Death Eaters and their families.**

 **Not sure how else to do that one though.**

 **So, now doing notifications in** _ **italics**_ **since I do my Author's notes in bold. Let me know how you like it and I'll go back and change the first 8 chapters. I actually have up to chapter 13 done and working on chapter 14 at the time that I posted this.**

 **Well, see you guys later!**


	10. Snake Sorcerer 4

HPatR 10

Harry looked at the various spells in the Herptomancy list as he lay on his bed.. Some were cool others were a bit on the morbid side.

Like controlling any snake he came across. Though right now he could only do the smaller non-venomous snakes. It would take a lot of leveling to control something like the basilisk.

Another spell would allow him to find any nearby snake.

 _By using the spell list menu you have gained +1 INT._

Harry swiped the notification away. The house was quiet. He didn't want to wake Sirius who seemed rather depressed that Harry was leaving for the school year.

However he could control any snake he summoned.

"Menu: Snake Summon List"

 _Snake Summon Available (Incantation: Vocem "Snake species" To unsummon Novis Vocem "Snake Species")_

 _Local Snakes:_

 _Venomous_

 _Adder/Viper: Vipera Berus_

 _Non-Venomous_

 _Smooth Snake: Coronella austriaca_

 _Invasive Snakes_

 _Grass Snake: Natrix Natrix_

 _Aesculapian snake: Zamenis longissimus or Elaphe longissimi_

"Vocem Natrix Natrix." Harry muttered. A small grass snake appeared and plopped onto his chest. "Novis Vocem Natrix Natrix." A puff of smoke engulfed the small reptile and it disappeared.

"I could change things." Harry muttered. He put his glasses on the bedside table and tried to sleep.

He fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Harry found himself on the train. Hermione had her face buried in the book to Muggle Studies and had a look of disgust.

"Hermione, why are you taking that class?" Harry asked.

"To see how purebloods view us, Harry." Hermione said. "But judging by the textbook, I'm not sure if I will continue it beyond this year."

"Yeah, we could probably take the OWL and pass easily." Harry stretched like a cat. Crookshanks had decided Harry's lap was the perfect spot.

"Well, maybe." Hermione said. "According to the book, women are usually housewives and have no control in politics. Margret Thatcher only retired two years ago! And we've had the right to vote since 1918!"

"Do they mention nuclear power?" Harry asked.

"Hang on, I don't think so." She ran down the table of contents to the war chapter. "No, they don't."

"So we wouldn't do well." Harry stated.

"It's so out of date." Hermione lamented. She looked up at her friend and noticed something. "You have a snake on you."

"Huh, yeah, that's Trixie." Harry said. "I found a book in the Chamber of Secrets and it included the ability to completely control and summon snakes. She's a harmless grass snake. Though according to something I read she is a very very VERY distant cousin of cobras. Like at least 5 million years ago."

"That does not help. What if she bites someone?!" Hermione fretted.

"Grass snakes are non-venomous." Harry replied. "They rarely bite people anyways. It's too much trouble."

"So you can control other types of snakes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the incantation specifies the species so I won't be accidently summoning a coral snake instead of a king snake." Harry said.

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"A coral snake has venom that is a very strong neurotoxin while the king snake is non-venomous." Harry said. "Though I can't summon them just yet. I'm working on controlling them first."

Hermione sighed. "People are going to think you're going dark."

"I know that." Harry stroked the snake before muttering, "Novis Vocem Natrix Natrix."

Hermione relaxed as the snake vanished in a puff of smoke. "So eventually you could summon a basilisk?"

"I guess so." Harry said. "Not sure I would when there are so many other snakes that would do just as much damage."

"And the fact that you don't know the species name helps that decision." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, it does." Harry said. "I'd guess it would be something like rex columbrum or rex anguis or something."

 _You have learned a new summon. Basilisk- Rex Anguis_

'Well, shite.' Harry thought. "I would like to keep this a secret for now."

After that bit of info, the door opened.

"Can I sit here?" Neville Longbottom asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure thing." Harry grinned. He knew Neville could be great.

The next half hour was filled with idle chit-chat. Hermione talked animatedly about her trip to France.

Once again the door opened and Ronald Weasley came in with his sister in tow.

"Do you mind if Ginny stays with us?" He asked.

"I see no reason why not." Hermione said.

"Did you hear about Black?" Ginny said quietly. "Evidently he's been found to be innocent."

"Yeah, Dad said he was surprised. Since everyone thought he betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who, mate." Ron said tactlessly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry said before offering a game of exploding snap.

Later on Susan Bones checked in on Harry. Her aunt wanted to know if he really was on the train or not.

His friends asked why she thought that he wouldn't be but Harry gave a non-committal reply and turned the conversation elsewhere.

The ride was uneventful until when Harry tried to get Crookshanks off of his lap to little success. After much cajoling by Hermione Harry was freed to change into his uniform.

Some time later, Harry snuck out of Gryffindor tower. He wanted to see more of the Restricted Section in the library.

Unlike the first time, Harry would be ready for any surprises.

"Observe." He whispered.

 _Most Potente Potions- A book of high level potions._

Harry moved on. "Observe."

 _Mind, Body and Soul- A book on mind magic, currently spelled to alert ? if moved._

Eventually Harry came to the book that had screamed bloody murder.

 _How to Make People Do Your Bidding Legally- A book on legal compulsion and befuddling spells, currently spelled to scream when opened._

'Ah, so tempting.' Harry thought before picking up the book. "ID Time Rate 20 Create." He said quietly. Red light streamed from the windows.

The book again screamed in the dead silence of the ID. Harry cast a silencing charm on the book. Surprisingly it worked.

Harry read quickly. He couldn't cast all of them. Some required his legimancy to be much higher.

After a while Harry removed the silencing charm and closed the book, silencing the scream. "ID Escape."

He replaced the book and moved on.

"Observe."

 _? Grimoire- A Grimoire to unlock the ? Build_

Harry froze. He picked it up.

 _Unlock ? Build?_

 _Yes/No_

 _Saving Game Suggested._

"Uh, Save Game?" Harry said. "Hint Menu: How do I save if I'm not at a save point?"

 _Say "Menu: Archive Game"_

"Menu: Archive Game."

 _Game Saved._

Harry pressed the yes button. Power beyond all imagining flooded through him causing him to explode.

Harry looked at the game over screen. "Well fuck."

 _True Gamer Build is now unlocked_

Harry glared at it. How was he supposed to know that it would kill him?

"What's the True Gamer Build?" Harry asked.

A statue appeared. A blue screen hovered in front of this Harry.

 _The True Gamer is a unique build that removes all future knowledge. It allows you to live life as though it were an RPG. It would start at 10 years and 2 months._

That was when he had found a Dungeons and Dragons book at the library. He had read through it and had wanted to take it home so badly but he knew he would end up paying for it.

"But I'd lose all knowledge of the future." Harry said. "I wouldn't know that Sirius is innocent." Harry was highly upset at this. "Would I have access to the Devcon gems?"

 _You would regain access in time._

Harry sighed. "Can I continue my other game?"

 _Yes, but you would lose the True Gamer Build._

"So how long would I have to play it until I permanently unlock it?" Harry was frustrated but the DnD book made this seem so interesting.

 _You would have to play until 14 years and 3 months._

Harry groaned. "If I went back to my other save file I would regain my future knowledge?"

 _Yes, but you would lose it again if you went back to the True Gamer Build._

"Damn." Harry grouched. "How else can unlock this build?"

 _By playing Dungeons and Dragons for 900 hours and being a Game Master for 100 more. This must be done in real time. You could also unlock this build by fully completing Final Fantasy 1, Final Fantasy 2, Final Fantasy 3, and Final Fantasy 4 for the Family Computer and Super Famicom._

"That's like a lot of time." Harry said. "Even if I played 24/7 I wouldn't unlock it for over a month."

 _41 days and 16 hours to be precise. However you must factor sleep in._

"Fine, I'll play it now." Harry huffed before darkness took him briefly.

 **Yes! Pulling straight from the Gamer manhwa now!**

 **Or at least using DnD as a starting point.**

 **As stated Harry will only know what he knew up until 10 years and 3 months.**

 **I'm sure playing 1000 hours of DnD would be far easier than fully completing Final Fantasy 1-4.**

 **And I had to do so mmuch research to figure out what species of snakes the UK has! Oddly enough that is the full list. Seriously, 4 snakes. They only have 4 species of snakes. 2 of which are invasive.**

 **Smooth snakes are really pretty looking.**

 **Grass snakes are actually one of the invasive species. Aesculapian snake does have 2 different names for the species and it is also nonvenomous. It gets to be about 6 feet long(2 meters) while the grass snake is half that.**

 **And the King Snake/Coral Snake bit is a common confusion. A rhyme to remember the difference is "Red touches black, friend of Jack, Red touches yellow, could kill a fellow." Now Coral Snake bites are really rare. To the point where they've actually stopped making the anti-venom for it. Coral snakes are really reclusive and they don't have all that much venom to try to kill you with when it is much better for them to use it for dinner.**

 **And I used Google Translate for the incantation. Vocem means to summon(well one of the many words) and Novis means reverse.**

 **As to the reviews that I can't respond to in PMs.**

 **Guest: When it refers to the "Dark Prince" for that build Voldemort would've made himself pretty much king of wizarding Briton. Since Harry is his heir he would pretty much be the** _ **prince**_ **of wizarding Briton, thus Dark Prince. Also, how would I make that kind of variant on Snape? Make him some kind of super wizard that does purely dark magic and Harry goes to make a deal with him to destroy Vold-…**

 **Now** _ **that**_ **is an interesting concept.**

 **Maybe later. Not sure how Harry would unlock that type of build though.**

 **Anyways, thoughts, suggestions, critiques, complaints or whatever you like, please leave in a review.**


	11. The Gamer Chapter 1

Harry woke up with a start and stared at the transparent blue box hovering above him. It was slightly above his center of his field a view.

 _You have slept in your bed. HP/MP fully restored._

 _Swipe either way to dispel this box._

"What?" Harry felt a weight on his chest. It was a book. He looked back up to the box and drew his finger across it. It slide briefly before vanishing.

 _Welcome to the Gamer's Life_

 _You now have the Gamer Abilities._

 _Would you like to begin the tutorial?_

 _Press your selection._

 _Yes/No_

Harry was unsure if this was a hallucination, as he hadn't been outside of his cupboard in a few days. He shrugged and pressed Yes.

Text appeared on the pages of books. A pen appeared connected to the book.

 _Say Status and write down what information is given._

Boxes appeared under the text.

"Status." Harry whispered.

A blue box similar to the first appeared.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Level: 4_

 _Age: 10_

 _Title: Boy-Who-Lived (+2 Strength +4 Luck)_

 _HP: 100/100_

 _MP: 500/500_

 _Strength: 2(+2 -1)_

 _Dexterity: 3_

 _Constitution: 4_

 _Intelligence: 3_

 _Wisdom: 2(-1)_

 _Charisma: 2_

 _Luck: 3(+4)_

 _Points: 6_

 _Experience: 95/112_

 _Cash: £0_

 _Status: Hungry(-1 Strength), Thirsty(- 1 Wisdom)_

Harry quickly filled the boxes in. Once he was done the pen vanished.

 _Judging by your current stats, you recover from injuries quickly and are fairly smart. You are also strong._

 _You also have an title that grants some boosts in stats._

 _Titles are earned can provide stat boosts. Some are general stat boost while others may boost your stats against certain enemies or while doing certain tasks._

 _Suggested stat point distribution, Intelligence, Dexterity and Wisdom._

 _You may also save your points to distribute however you wish._

Harry looked at the book and then again at the screen. He poked the word Strength too see if anything would happen.

 _Strength: Bodily ability, Able to lift objects._

"Oh." Harry said before poking the rest.

 _Dexterity: Ability to move quickly and to dodge._

 _Constitution: How much health you have and how your immune system responds_

 _Intelligence: Ability to pick up new skills and solve puzzles_

 _Wisdom: Ability to make rational decisions and perceptiveness._

 _Charisma: Ability to interact with others_

 _Luck: What it says on the tin._

Harry nodded in understanding and the text moved on.

 _The first skill you will learn is Observe. Look at an object and say "Observe"._

Harry looked at the spider in the corner. It was the biggest he had seen. "Observe."

 _Cardinal Spider (Tegenaria parietina)_

 _HP: 10/10_

 _MP: 0/0_

 _The largest spider in the UK growing up to 14 cm. Though they are scary they are harmless._

"Huh, didn't know that." Harry jumped as he heard his aunt come down the stairs. He hid the book and swiped away the screen.

"Boy, your time is up. Make breakfast for us." She pulled the door open.

 _Make breakfast for you relatives in 20 minutes_

 _Success: 20 xp_

 _Fail: 5 xp and a beating._

 _Accept_

 _Yes/No_

Harry pushed yes. He had no choice in the matter, might as well get something out of it.

A timer appeared in the corner of his vision.

He quickly started on it. As the bacon and eggs were sizzling a box popped up.

 _Skill Created: Cooking_

 _Welcome to Quests_

 _You have accepted you first quest._

 _These are various tasks and objectives that you can perform._

 _Some are main quests that you cannot reject while others are optional side quests._

Harry flipped the eggs and put the toast into the toaster.

 _This is one way to get xp or experience points. Other ways are to perform tasks and to defeat enemies._

Harry swiped the boxes away, looked at the eggs and muttered. "Observe."

 _Fried Eggs_

 _Tasty eggs that have been fried in a pan_

 _+10 HP_

Harry shook his head. This was so weird. He slid the eggs and bacon onto three plates. He doubted he would get anything from them.

When the toast popped up Harry took the Dursley's breakfast out to them.

 _Quest success!_

 _20 xp gained._

 _Level up!_

 _+2 Points earned._

Harry nodded as his uncle told him his chores for the day.

Harry started on them immediately.

 _Complete your chores!_

 _Success: 20 xp, small dinner_

 _Fail: 10 xp, no dinner_

 _Skill created: Cleaning_

Harry went through his day. Each time he started a new task, the same "Skill created" box would pop up and fade after a few seconds.

He would also get a very small amount of xp for each task. No more than 5 xp but when he figured out the math he would get at most 100 xp for the day.

Harry would also use Observe on everything and was pleasantly surprised when it leveled up.

 _Quest success_

 _20 xp earned_

 _Small Dinner earned_

Harry frowned as his aunt called for him to make dinner.

"You can have some of the scraps." She said coldly.

Harry nodded before getting to work.

Once Harry was safely in his cupboard for the night he pulled the book back out. The text was different.

 _You now have an inventory where you can place objects. Say Item Screen._

"Item Screen." Harry was surprised when a box popped up with 28 smaller boxes in it.

 _This is your inventory. You can hold up to 28 items at a time though each item stacks up to 9999 times._

 _This also displays your equipment screen._

Harry saw small pictures in the equipment screen. His ratty t-shirt, pants and shoes looked even worse.

 _To use your inventory you can push any item into the screen._

Harry grabbed one of the few toys he had gotten over the years and pushed it into the box. The toy vanished and a small picture of the toy appeared in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

 _To equip a wearable item put it into the correct slot in the equipment screen._

Harry looked around for something else to wear. He found a slightly newer shirt and placed it onto the chest area of the person on the screen.

His old shirt transferred to his inventory while his new one appeared on him.

"Cool." Harry grinned. "What happens if I…" Harry took the old shirt and put it on the pants area.

 _Item cannot be worn in that slot._

"Oh." Harry's dreams of taking someone's underwear and wearing on his head were then dashed. He noticed some unusual slots. "What are those?" Harry poked the box near the person's hand. It enlarged the box to show six boxes, one was on the picture's wrist and one on each of the fingers. "I'm guessing bracelets and rings?"

 _You have completed the tutorial! There is much more to learn and discover!_

"Oh, okay." Harry's mind swirled with what he learned. He did not sleep much that night.

 **So Harry has no memories of the future or of the various builds and he won't until the end of 4** **th** **year.**

 **A guest accused me of not letting the story going anywhere because I would get bored and have Harry just switch builds.**

 **And they're mostly right. I'll probably do that.**

 **However, right now I'll be following from what I remember of the books. I haven't read the books in a while but I can easily get them.**

 **I could also watch the movies… I got a box set of all 8 on DVD.**

 **Well, see ya next time!**


	12. The Gamer Chapter 2

Harry was playing with some clay in class when an interesting skill popped up.

 _Creation skill created._

 _You will now be able to create items if you can figure out the recipe or are given one._

Harry looked down at the small clay cat he had created.

'Observe.' Harry thought.

 _Clay Cat_

 _A cat made of clay._

Harry rolled the cat back into a ball and made a dog. 'Observe.'

 _Clay Dog_

 _A dog made of clay._

Harry looked at his cousin's clay creature. It looked like a dog. 'Observe.'

 _Clay Dog_

 _A dog made of clay._

Harry smooshed his into a less competent dog before the teacher came by. He watched her go past. 'Observe.'

 _Annabelle Bert_

 _Level: 24_

 _Age: 26_

 _Title: Elementary School Teacher (+3 Charisma +2 Intelligence)_

 _HP: 300/300_

 _MP: 10/10_

 _Strength: 200_

 _Dexterity: 14_

 _Intelligence: 27_

 _Wisdom: 20_

 _Charisma: 20_

 _Luck: 25_

'So it does work on people.' Harry quickly looked back to his lump of clay. He thought for a moment then decided to make a dragon.

* * Later * *

Harry looked up at the stairs. Mrs. Bert's stats were so much higher than his and she wasn't even 30 years old.

"How do I increase my stats?" He muttered before pulling out some Play-Doh he had stolen from Dudley from his inventory. He played with it, making various creatures.

 _Creation has increased level!_

Harry felt his eyes get heavy. The young boy shoved the Play-Doh into his inventory and lay down to sleep.

* * Next Morning * *

"Now, boy, Vernon and Dudley are going out for the day." Aunt Petunia said. "You'll be cleaning Dudley's second bedroom."

 _New Quest!_

 _Clean out Dudley's second bedroom by 4:30_

 _Success: Repair skill, small dinner 10 xp_

 _Failure: A beating, no dinner, 5 xp_

 _Accept?_

 _Yes/No_

Harry pressed yes as he nodded. He had 7 hours to do it.

Aunt Petunia shoved a box of garbage bags at him. "You'll be making dinner as well. Be done with cleaning by 4:30."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said quickly. He went upstairs to clean.

Harry was amazed at the things his cousin had managed to ruin over the years. He had driven his foot through a small TV because of the cancelation of his favorite show. A bird cage that used to have a parrot that had been swapped for an air rifle. The air rifle in question was high up on a shelf with the end all bent up because Dudley had sat on it.

There were some things that were working. Like the small tank Dudley had used to run over the tail of one of the neighbor's dogs.

And the books. There were so many books. None of them were ever read.

Harry turned around and went down to ask his aunt what to do with them.

"Leave them. I'll have to go get some boxes later." She said before waving him off to watch her program.

At 3:30, Harry was finished with the room. Anything broken that Harry didn't want or care about went into a trash bag. Things he did want went into his inventory. Things that weren't broken were put onto shelves in a logical fashion.

Harry grinned as he learned the basics of the Repair Skill. "This will be awesome." Harry muttered before he went to clean up the dust and sweat so he could cook dinner.

Six months quickly went by as Harry figured out that doing things like exercise and reading would bring up his stats.

His repair skill also went up quickly as Harry broke things in small ways and used the skill to fix them.

When his cousin's birthday came around Harry got some surprising news. He would be going with them to the zoo.

Evidently Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and the Dursley's had made Harry sound like a homicidal lunatic that no one else would watch him.

So, despite everyone's protests, even Harry's, Harry was going to the zoo. Harry would've rather just stayed at home.

Harry sulked the entire car ride to the zoo and remained a sourpuss until he got ice cream because Dudley insisted that he get a new one because it didn't have enough ice cream on it.

Harry went into the cool, dark and slightly damp Reptile House. Dudley had quickly run off to see the man eating crocodile while Harry had wondered over to the snakes.

'Observe.' Harry though looking at the cobra.

 _King Cobra_

 _Ophiophagus Hannah_

 _Also known as the Hamadryad, this snake is renowned for its' hood and potent venom. Oddly enough it is not related to other cobras but is in a genus of its' own._

 _This particular snake is called Rashi._

Harry looked at the plate describing the snake. It told the same information with the exception of the name.

Harry heard someone tapping on glass.

"Dad, make it move!" Dudley's voice ran out as he rapped on the glass of the boa constrictor's enclosure.

Vernon mimicked his son. The snake did nothing.

"This is boring." Dudley moved on.

Harry looked at the large snake. 'Observe.'

 _Boa Constrictor_

 _Boa Constrictor_

 _The boa constrictor uses constriction or squeezing to kill its' prey. Ranging from 0.91 m to 3.96 m it is a big snake._

 _This particular snake is called Hijo._

" _ **Hi, Hijo.**_ " Harry said, mispronouncing the name as hi-joe. The snake opened its' eyes in surprise.

 _New Skill Created!_

 _Parseltongue- the skill of speaking to snakes._

"Speaking to snakes?" Harry muttered to himself. " _ **I said your name wrong, didn't I?**_ "

" _ **You did, speaker.**_ " Hijo said. " _ **They say he-ho.**_ "

"Hey, it's doing something!" Dudley and Piers ran back over and knocked Harry out of the way. Harry landed hard on the concrete. In the next few moments pandemonium erupted as the glass to the enclosure vanished and the boa constrictor escaped.

" _ **Brazil, here I come.**_ " Harry heard as it snapped at Dudley's heels. " _ **Thanksss, amigo.**_ "

The zoo director himself apologized for the incident while Piers and Dudley panicked. By the time they group had gotten to the car the story had gotten to Dudley's leg nearly bitten off and Piers being squeezed to death, despite injuries on either boy.

What had damned Harry was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Once Piers was out of the house, Uncle Vernon picked Harry up by the scruff of his neck and through him into his cupboard. "Stay in there! No meals!"

Harry found himself missing the rest of the school year. His repair level had risen drastically as he had nothing to do beyond sleep, stare at the ceiling and practice.

 _Repair has leveled up!_

 _Level 100, Heal has been unlocked._

Harry grinned. "Skills." Harry poked 'Heal' out of the list.

 _Heal Level 1 0.00%_

 _10 MP_

 _A healing ability that can currently heal scrapes, minor bruising and small cuts._

Harry tapped his knee. "I wish I could escape." He whispered. "I wish I could be someplace safe." Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He continued the mantra and opened his eyes. The moonlight streaming into the cupboard turned red and the sounds of the household died.

 _New Skills Created_

 _Protected Space Create_

 _Protected Space Escape_

"Skills."

 _Protected Space Create Level 1 1.00%_

 _50 MP_

 _Creates a space within a space._

 _Incantation: PS Create_

 _Protected Space Escape Level 1 0.00%_

 _10 MP_

 _Exits a Protected Space_

 _Incantation: PS Escape_

"What?" Harry was amazed. "PS Escape." Normal moonlight and sounds returned. "I can escape." Harry muttered.

The next day brought even more surprises as a letter was addressed to Harry. 'Observe.'

 _Letter from Hogwarts_

Harry shoved the letter down his shirt and went to hand his uncle the bills and postcard that had also come in the mail. He didn't want anyone to take it from him.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for Harry. Once dinner was done, Harry was sent to his room.

"PS Create." Harry muttered and seemed to vanish.

The letter read,

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Await my owl?" Harry said. He sighed. He pulled out the book he had found when he had gotten his ability. He had written a question in it and it had responded.

"How do I respond to my Hogwarts Letter?" Harry muttered as he wrote.

 _There is an owl outside that will take a response back to Hogwarts._ The book replied.

Harry groaned. "PS Escape." He settled down to write his reply and wait until nightfall.

A day later and several hundred miles away, Minerva McGonagall was in a foul mood. Harry Potter had responded very oddly for having the normal childhood Albus Dumbledore had promised.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

 _Thank you for accepting me into Hogwarts however I have no way of paying for tuition or supplies. I do ask if an exception can be made so that I can work the fees off as I would like to go._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Harry Potter._

She knew that the Dursley's weren't poor. She'd even put them at upper middle class so money should not be a problem. There was also the fact that Harry had written his reply on the reverse side of his acceptance letter.

"Ginger Snaps." The irate Scot snapped at the gargoyle. "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Ah, Minerva." The elderly man pushed his paperwork to the side. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get Harry Potter out of that house for one." The woman slammed the letter and envelope down on the table.

"Harry is perfectly safe there, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled.

Minerva tapped the letter and envelope. "Read, look me in the eye and say that again." She said coldly.

Dumbledore looked at the letter and envelope. "Perhaps he isn't perfectly safe but Voldemort's followers cannot find him there."

"What's the use of keeping him safe from Death Eaters when muggles kill him by neglect and mistreatment?" She snapped.

Dumbledore said nothing. "Very well, I'll find a place for him to stay for the rest of the summer if you go get him." The man walked over to a bookshelf and disappeared for a moment. He returned with a key. "Here is his Gringotts' key."

Minerva nodded and stalked out of the office.

"Now where to put him?" Dumbledore muttered. "With the Weasleys?" His eyes fell on the envelope. "No, that would be too much for him." Dumbledore sighed in frustration. Letting the boy stay here would be a disaster. He would need to think.

 **So Harry is off to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall! He's also away from the Dursleys.**

 **I have several thoughts on who Harry will go to for the summer and following years. The only obvious choices I don't want to do are the Weasleys. That is a very big family and Harry was highly isolated. I just personally don't think that would work well.**

 **The Longbottoms are my first choice as the fandom has Alice Longbottom as Harry's Godmother.**

 **The Tonks are also on the table as Dorea(Andromeda's great aunt) is by the fandom Harry's grandmother. Note, Pottermore(aka J.K. Rowling) says differently. I'm going by the fandom. Mm'kay?**

 **Having Harry stay at Hogwarts as either McGonagall or Dumbledore's ward might also work.**

 **What are you thoughts?**


	13. The Gamer Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall was disturbed as she apparated onto Privet Drive. The air felt odd, almost dead.

She shook her head and walked up to number 4.

She sharply rapped on the door. Petunia Dursley opened the door and promptly slammed it closed.

The Deputy Headmistress sighed before listening for a moment.

"Vernon!" She heard the woman yell for her husband. "They're here for _him_."

"What? I thought you said your freak of a sister got a letter first." A male voice replied before the Scot tapped the door with her wand.

"Mr. Potter did get a letter." She said in a voice that had caused even the most brave and/or stupid students to freeze. "His response was most _interesting_."

"Go get him, pet." Vernon Dursley said. Petunia Dursley went to the back door to get Harry.

"Mr. Potter will _not_ be returning here." McGonagall said. "Not after the letter I received in response. Not that I _know_ you told him absolutely _nothing_ about his heritage."

"Wh-why would we?" Petunia proved that she did not share her sister's intelligence. "We wanted nothing to do with you people!"

"Aunt Petunia?" A small voice said. "What did you need me for?"

McGonagall looked at the soaked boy. He had been gardening and had rinsed himself off with the hose, however she could see that under the dirt that remained the boy looked just like his father. If his father had been through 10 years of neglect before his Hogwart's letter. She sighed.

"You'll be going with her." The younger woman said. "She'll be taking you to Hogwarts." The last word was spat out like poison.

"Go get your things, Harry." McGonagall said kindly, a complete 180 from mere moments before.

Harry nodded and left. McGonagall noticed that he did not go up the stairs. His room really was the cupboard under the stairs.

She smiled coldly. "You two will pay." Her voice sent shivers down the muggles' spine. "I will return, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Vernon Dursley said.

"Good." The witch said. "Harry, come here."

Harry was carrying a rucksack. He came to the woman's side.

"I'll clean you up and fix your clothes." She said kindly.

Harry nodded before McGonagall flicked her wand. The dirt and water vanished from the boy, leaving pale clean skin. Another flick and his clothes changed from rags to a well fitting set of day clothes.

'Observe.' Harry thought as he gazed at his new shirt.

 _Transfigured Shirt_

 _A well fitting transfigured shirt. 11 hours 59 Minutes until it reverts._

"Cool." Harry said. "Can I learn how to do that?"

"Yes, it will be several years until you get that far." She smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "We'll be apparating to Diagon Alley."

"Apparating?" Harry tilted his head.

"It's an advanced spell that allows witches and wizards to nearly instantly go from one place to another." She grasped the boy's shoulder. "It will be uncomfortable the first few times."

Harry barely had time to nod before he felt like he was being squeezed though a long tube. 'Yeah, uncomfortable, right.' He thought as they landed in an alley.

McGonagall tapped his head. Harry saw his hair change from a messy black to a not as messy dirty blond. "Well, I guess the messiness is magic."

"So I will never have flat hair?" Harry whimpered.

"No, though your great uncle did try." She said before tapping a random brick. The wall pulled away to reveal Diagon Alley in its' strange magical glory.

"Whoa." Harry said before following the woman. "How am I going to pay for school? I know the Dursleys aren't going to."

"Your parents left you a trust vault." McGonagall said. "It will have more than enough to pay for Hogwarts."

"The Dursleys don't know about it." Harry stated.

"Gringotts wouldn't have let them have a single knut anyways." McGonagall said. "Not if they had any doubt it wasn't going to your needs."

"How did my parents die?" Harry asked. "Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash."

"The Dark Lord killed them." McGonagall said.

"Is he still alive?" Harry said coldly.

"No, at least we don't believe so." McGonagall said as they came up to a white marble building. "This is Gringotts, the main wizarding bank of the United Kingdom."

"Cool." Harry read the brass plaque. 'Observe.'

 _Gringotts Oath_

 _This plaque represents the oath that the goblins of Gringotts take. It also serves as a warning to all thieves and miscreants._

Harry followed the older woman into the bank and up to a teller.

"Harry Potter's trust vault." She said.

The goblin looked bored as he asked. "Key please."

McGonagall seemed unsurprised by the attitude of the goblin and pulled the key out of an inside pocket.

"I got a question." Harry asked as he tried to partially climb onto the teller's booth to look the goblin in the eye. "Can I see if my parents left a will?"

The goblin looked at the scrawny kid half clinging to the edge of his booth. "What are their names?"

Harry looked up at McGonagall.

She replied for him. "Lily and James Potter."

"We will look and tell you when you return from your vault." The goblin said. "Griphook!" He yelled for another goblin. "He'll take you down."

By the time Griphook had gotten them down, Harry was grinning like a fool and McGonagall was putting her hair back in the bun.

"Don' know why ya bother, Professor." Griphook said. "It's jus' gonna get messed up 'gain. Key?"

The woman handed the key over.

The goblin jumped down and opened the door.

Harry stared at the mountains of gold, silver and bronze. "That's mine?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Yer parent's got more than this." Griphook said.

"Really?" Harry said.

"More than likely, you won't be able to access it until you're 17." McGonagall said.

"Oh." Harry said. 'Observe.' He thought three times.

 _Galleon_

 _The largest of wizarding currency. One galleon equals seventeen Sickles or four hundred and ninty-three knuts._

 _Sickle_

 _The middle of wizarding currency. One Sickle equals twenty-nine knuts._

 _Knut_

 _The smallest of wizarding currency._

"How much do I have in here?" Harry said. "And how much should I get for this year?"

"Start with seventy-five Galleons." McGonagall said. "We can come back for more if we need to."

"You have fifty thousand Galleons in this vault." Griphook said.

"How many pounds are in a Galleon?" Harry shuddered.

"Approximately five pounds to a Galleon." Griphook quickly moved to catch Harry as he fell to his knees.

"In this vault alone, I have over a quarter million pounds." Harry muttered. "I have more money in this vault then Uncle Vernon has made in the last ten YEARS." Harry started to laugh.

McGonagall coughed politely. "Mr. Potter we do have more to do."

"Right." Harry got up and pulled seventy-five Galleons into a bag Griphook provided.

Griphook was proven correct as McGonagall's hair again came out of its' bun.

A goblin was waiting at the entrance. "Ah, Mr. Potter." He said. "Your parents did leave a will however it has been sealed until your thirteenth birthday by order of the Wizengamet."

"Oh." Harry said. "Thanks for checking though."

McGonagall frowned. 'Harry should be able to have it read now.' She shook her head and led the boy out into the alley.

* * Meanwhile at Hogwarts * *

Albus Dumbledore was panicking. He needed Harry in a home that would teach him to obey his orders.

Augusta Longbottom was angry with him for what happened to her son and daughter-in-law. She would teach the boy to take his words with a grain of salt and might tell him more than he needed to know.

The Weasleys had enough on their plate with four growing boys and a limited budget.

The man growled. No, Harry would stay at Hogwarts for now. It's not like it would backfire all that badly.

* * Back with our hero * *

Harry held out his arms as the witch measured him for a full wardrobe. He looked at the other items in the store.

'Observe.' He read the description of each item.

 _Woolen Cloak_

 _A warm woolen cloak. +10 to cold resist._

 _Silk Dress Robes_

 _A fashionable set of dress robes. +20 to Charisma_

 _Self Cleaning Robes_

 _A set of self cleaning robes._

His eyes wandered as his fingers flicked the windows away. So many things to learn, so many things to _see_. If Diagon Alley, a mere shopping district, was this wondrous then what would the school be like?

His trunk was an interesting bit of magic. He looked at it as it remained open so that they could put the premade things in as the tailored items were being made. 'Observe.'

 _Enchanted School Trunk_

 _This trunk has been enchanted to be light weight and has seven compartments. It can also be shrunk with a password._

"You're so tiny." The seamstress muttered. "Are you sure he's eleven, Professor?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The Scot said.

"Well, we'll put a couple of growth spells as well as the hem in." She smiled. "You'll probably have to come back in next year."

Harry looked at the Deputy Headmistress. She merely mouthed, 'Later.'

"Now, what colors should we give you?" The seamstress said. "You're so pale, most dark colors would be out. Such pretty green eyes, so we should draw attention to them. Perhaps a forest green? Yes, that and hunter green. Pity your glasses hide them so much."

"Is there a place to get glasses here?" Harry asked.

The woman blinked. "Ah, yes. He's only a few doors down. Healer Levat, he even went to muggle school so that the muggleborns would trust him."

"Cool, Professor, can we go there next?" Harry asked.

"Of course." McGonagall said. "That was my plan." She knew that Healer Levat could also provide Harry with a basic physical as well.

Harry grinned.

"Alright. Done measuring. I'll have your robes ready in a few hours. Thankfully you two came so early." The seamstress finished writing down the figures. "In August I have so many orders, most nights I get just a few hours of sleep."

"September must be a time of relief for you then." Harry said.

"Yes, it is." She smiled. "Of course I then have adults demanding holiday clothing."

"September is a little early for Christmas clothing." Harry said.

"Samhain is an important holiday to the Purebloods." McGonagall said.

"Samhain?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Samhain is one of the Gaelic festivals that most of the purebloods still honor. Imbolc in early February, Beltaine in early May and Lughnasadh earlier this month are the other festivals." McGonagall said. "Of course many also use Halloween as an excuse to dress up."

Harry nodded. That made sense.

An hour later Harry walked out of Healer Levat's office with a pair of glasses that actually fit and wouldn't break so easily.

"Next are your books." McGonagall said. "Florish and Blotts sells them as a set for a slight discount."

"Can I look around?" Harry asked. "Please?"

"Yes, you may look around for twenty minutes." She replied.

Harry grinned. 'Alright, I used thirty Galleons on my wardrobe and ten on my glasses. My school books cost…' Harry looked at the price of the set. 'Ten Galleons. So I'll have twenty-five leftover for what I need. Let's say my wand costs ten Galleons and my cauldron and other supplies cost similarly so five Galleons.' Harry walked quickly to the used book section.

After fifteen minutes he emerged with an armful of books. Several of them had caused a window to pop up.

 _You have found a Grimoire!_

 _Would you like to learn Runic Design?_

 _Yes/No_

 _Warning saying yes will cause this book to disappear._

Harry had pressed no. He wanted to so badly but he didn't want to get into trouble. So, he would buy it. Some books he had put back had sounded like it would be awesome to have. Like Elemental Control. Awesome, but impractical.

Another book he had grabbed was a potion book with barely seen notations. Harry believed that to normal people the notations were invisible as he could only see them if he tilted the book a certain way. The description also tipped him off.

 _A Master's Guide to Potions_

 _This book has several enchantments that make it readable to only those with a knack for potions. It also have notations from former owners. You can read this._

Harry put the books on the counter. "These and a set of first year books, please."

The cashier rang up Harry's purchases and they moved on to getting Harry's potions equipment.

"So what do the different cauldrons do, Professor?" Harry asked as he looked at the variety of cauldrons. Some were a dull pewter grey while some seemed to be made of gold.

"Different cauldrons have different effects on the potion." McGonagall said. "For your classes you'll just need a pewter cauldron."

"Oh." Harry said disappointedly. "So just get the basics?"

"For now. If Professor Snape believes you have potential you can get the other kinds." She admitted.

The final stop was getting Harry's wand.

"Ollivander's is the best place to get your wand in the United Kingdom." McGonagall said. "I got mine here as did your parents."

"Cool." Harry felt the magic wash over him as he walked in. He saw small orbs of light. 'Observe.'

 _Magic mote- a small ball of condensed magic. Invisible to most._

"Ah, Professor McGonagall." A strange old man said coming up to the pair. "Fir and Dragonheart String. Nice and firm."

"Mr. Potter needs his wand." She pushed the boy forward.

"Indeed, he does." The man's gaze turned on the boy. "Yes, seems just like yesterday his parents were in here."

Harry looked away at the myriad of boxes. 'Observe.'

 _Wand Box- This box holds a wand made of Yew and Dragonheart string._

 _Observe has leveled up!_

Ollivander looked at him oddly. "Try this one, Mr. Potter." He handed Harry a long Ebony wand. "Ebony and Unicorn Hair."

Harry took it. It felt as cold as ice.

"No, maybe this one." The older man pulled the wand out of his hand and slapped a Yew wand in Harry's hand.

The wand seemed to be the polar opposite.

"No." The wandmaker said.

This went on for some time.

"Hmm. Quite the tricky one." Ollivander said. He went back among the stacks of boxes and pulled one out. "Perhaps this one, Mr. Potter. Holly and Phoenix Feather."

Harry took the wand.

 _You have received your wand. +10 to INT_

"Mine." Harry said simply.

"How curious." Ollivander said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Phoenix that gave me only one other feather." Ollivander said. "The wand that I made with it caused your scar."

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

"Yes, him." Ollivander agreed. "Voldemort had so much potential, just as you do."

Harry was unsure how to take the comparison.

"Of course the woods on each of your wands are vastly different. Yours is a more of a defensive wood while his, being made of Yew, is far more offensive." Ollivander continued.

"You say that as though your respect him." McGonagall said coldly.

"I do. I would never follow him." He replied. "That'll be seven galleons."

Harry paid the man.

The trio jumped as fire erupted in the shop. A beautiful red and gold bird hovered in front of McGonagall with a letter in its' beak.

Once relived of the letter the bird settled on Harry's shoulders. A happy trill told Harry the bird wasn't going to leave anytime soon. 'Observe.'

 _Fawkes the Phoenix- Fawkes is the familiar of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Your wand has one of his primary wing feathers._

"Stop that." Harry grouched as Fawkes played with his hair.

McGonagall sighed. "This is not going to go well."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You are to stay at Hogwarts until school starts." She said.

"Why won't it go well?" Harry asked. "Because of favoritism?"

"Indeed." She replied. "Well, Fawkes seems to like you." She glared at the bird that was now making spikes in Harry's hair despite his best attempts.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is." McGonagall turned to the bird. "Take this to Albus. I'll bring him back on my own."

Fawkes gave a grumpy trill before taking the letter and flaming out taking Harry with him.

McGonagall stared at the empty spot before sighing. "Or not. I will probably be seeing you in a few days with some muggleborns." She tapped her wand to shrink the trunk, picked it up and left.

"I will see you then." Ollivander said absently.

* * Headmaster's Office * *

Harry froze briefly as a different magic took over. It was warm and comforting, like clothes fresh from the dryer on a cold day. It was bright too.

When the magic faded Harry found himself in a circular office in front of the desk of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, that is one way to get here, Mr. Potter." The old man behind the desk said.

"Can you get Fawkes off of me?" Harry asked clutching his new wand. The phoenix trilled happily from his perch.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Fawkes, please get off of him."

* * Several Hours Later * *

Harry settled down in the bedroom. It was in a set of rooms that included a bathroom, a study and a bedroom.

He had also met another of the professors. Professor Snape seemed to hate him instantly. Evidently his father and his friends had bullied him while they were in school.

Harry hoped to change Professor Snape's opinion so he could learn more about potions.

He had also been shown the Great Hall and the kitchens. The rest of the tour would wait until tomorrow.

Harry just hoped that he would be allowed to stay here and not be shuttled around.

He opened his trunk and pulled out the book on runic design.

 _You have found a Grimoire_

 _Runic Design_

 _Learn Yes/No_

Harry pressed yes.

 _You have learn Runic Design level 1 0.0%_

 _You have a basic understand of runes_

Harry pulled a notebook and pen from his inventory and started writing. He would raise this one.

 **Okay, I got a reason for not updating. I lost my keyboard and haven't had the money to get a new one and I had this about 80% done.**

 **Yeah, that and weird ass hours at work.**

 **Harry will remain at Hogwarts for the summer. However he will go other places come the end of the here.**

 **Next chapter we'll see the Dursleys again and Harry will explore.**

 **So, sorry for the lack of updates.**


	14. The Gamer Chapter 4

Harry stared at the ceiling.

"Skills." He muttered.

 _Observe 99/100 99.8%_

 _Cooking 45/100 99.0%_

 _Cleaning 50/100_

 _Repair 100/100 100%_

 _Heal 40/100 87.9%_

 _PS Create 35/100 97.9%_

 _PS Escape 35/100 97.9%_

 _Runic Design 25/100 99.1%_

 _Potions 10/100 0.0%_

 _Charms 1/100 0.0%_

 _Transfiguration 1/100 0.0%_

He sighed. He really wished he could practice his magic. He was at Hogwarts for god's sake surrounded by teachers.

The only one that had come even close to breaking was oddly Professor Snape who had only hesitated before telling him to not bother him.

Harry turned to the Charms textbook. "They never told me I couldn't practice on my own." He muttered before pulling the book over. "Well, except for Transfiguration." Harry shrugged.

* * Several Hours Later * *

 _Levitation Charm has gained a level!_

 _Levitation Charm is level 10. You can now move levitating items side to side._

Harry grinned before turning the page to the next spell.

"Mending Charm?" Harry muttered. "Sounds similar to my Repair skill."

 _For logical thinking your INT and WIS have been raised!_

"Sweet." Harry said as he torn a piece of parchment. "Reparo." He said while doing the correct movements. The parchment flew back together.

 _You have learned the Mending Charm!_

"Hm." Harry thought for a moment. "I don't really need to level this up with my Repair Skill up so high. What's next?" Harry thumbed through the book. "Lumos." Harry said while flicking his wand.

 _You have learned the Light Charm._

"Nox."

 _You have learned the counter charm to the Light Charm._

"Ugh." Harry flopped onto the four poster bed. Things had changed so much and yet have stayed the same.

He was bored.

"I could go exploring." Harry said. He grinned and grabbed the robe that the Headmaster had given him. It would track his location in case he got hurt or too terribly lost. "I should check out that weird place on the seventh floor."

On his way up Harry had felt a weird feeling when passing a painting of ballet dancing trolls.

He quickly looked around as he got to the painting. "Alrighty then." Harry started to spam Observe.

 _Doorway to Room of Requirement/Come and Go Room/Holodeck_

 _Pace back and forth three times while thinking of a need/want to reveal the door._

Harry stared at the wall then shrugged and started to pace and thought about wanting more knowledge.

The door that appeared was incredibly plain.

Harry opened it and walked into a library.

Books upon tomes upon volumes piled high and low on shelves that extended far byond what the room should've been capable of holding.

Front and center however was a bust with a diadem on it.

"Observe." Harry muttered.

 _Diadem of Ravenclaw(Possessed)_

 _A silver Diadem that belonged to Rowena Raveclaw. +50 to INT and WIS_

 _Currently possessed by Tom Riddle's Horcrux._

 _If worn allows the horcrux to possess the wearer._

"Okay, I need a way to remove a Horcrux." Harry said. The room seemed to glitch for a second before a table appeared next to him with a set of books.

Harry looked through the books.

 _When Your Treasure Tries to Kill You_

 _Soul Jars: a D &D guide_

 _Transfer of a Soul: How to Destroy a Priceless Horcrux_

Harry held the last one in front of him before opening the book.

 _Would you like to learn: "Possession Transfer"?_

 _Yes/No_

Harry tapped the yes button before asking the room to provide something flammable. A small clothe doll appeared.

"Spiritus serie." Harry pointed his want at the Diadem. A small ball of black came out of the Diadem. Harry moved the ball over to the doll. "Spiritus serie."

The black ball sunk into the doll which shuddered to life. "I am free." The doll squeaked.

"Uh…" Harry was stunned. He picked up the doll.

"Unhand me! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!" The adorable doll said.

"But he's dead." Harry said while he mentally asked for a furnace.

"I will never die!" The doll said.

"Because you made a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"I made several Horcruxes." The doll said. "None of them would be destroyed easily."

"But if I toss you in there you'd be destroyed." Harry indicated the newly arrived furnace.

"Well, I made the others with priceless artifacts and have hidden them across the nation." The doll said trying to get away from the heat.

"Well, I just learned a way to remove you from those artifacts." Harry said.

"You'll never find the others!" Voldemort squeaked as the doll was thrown into the fire.

"All righty, back to the intelligence boosting diadem." Harry picked the diadem up and looked at it. "Well, I shouldn't." Harry said. He turned the silver item in his hands. "I'll give it to the Headmaster." Harry chirped.

"After I learn how this works." Harry said. He was curious if he could replicate stat boosting items.

The table glitched like a tape being skipped and more books appeared on it. A very comfy chair also appeared.

 _A Fool's Guide to: Sewing_

 _A Fool's Guide to: Leather Working_

 _A Fool's Guide to: Forging_

 _A Fool's Guide to: Glasswork_

 _A Fool's Guide to: Jewelry_

 _A Fool's Guide to: Runic Etching_

 _A Fool's Guide to: ********_

Harry picked up the last one. He tried to open it. A Box popped up.

 _This grimoire has unmet requirements._

 _Requirements: Defeat a Basilisk, Defeat a Dementor,_ _Defeat a Dark Wizard_

The words 'Defeat a Dark Wizard' were crossed out. "So I need to defeat a basilisk and a dementor. How hard can that be."

A book appeared. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Harry read the cover before flipping to the table of contents. "Basilisk, known wizard killer, giant snake with killer eyes and acidic venom." Harry paled. "Okay, so pretty hard."

He pulled each of the other books towards him and started learning.

* * Some Time Later * *

Harry looked at the old man as he lectured Harry about doing dangerous things without thought.

Harry murmured his apologies and went to his rooms.

Albus Dumbledore looked the Diadem over. Harry had told him it had been possessed but not by who or what.

"Did you turn this into a Horcrux, Tom?" Dumbledore muttered. "What else did you pervert?"

* * Number Four Privet Drive * *

Minvera McGonagall was striking the fear of Merlin into the Dursley family, with some help.

Dudley had been shown how much his bullying had hurt others and that there were bigger fish in the pond.

Petunia was reminded why she had feared her childhood neighbor. Severus Snape had taken glee in showing her all the things that could've happened.

Vernon Dursley was petrified while his wife and son were being worked on.

Now the fearsome duo turned to him. He regretted taking the boy in.

"Now, Mr. Dursley." McGonagall started in on the lecture.

All the fat man could do was listen.

 **Okay, no real ecuse this time beyond me reading too much Naruto fanfiction lately.**

 **Read some good ones too. However that is a terrible excuse to not write.**

 **Also been playing Metroid: Samus Returns a lot. Really fun game and I finally beat it in just under 7 hours. I'm going back and 100% the game.**

 **Then I'll try for Hard Mode.**


	15. The Gamer Chapter 5

Harry sighed as a box popped up.

 _Sewing has gained a Level!_

 _Sewing is now Level 50_

 _You have one of the requirements for enchanting clothing!_

"Sweet, now five other skills to level up." Harry grouched as he looked at a conveniently placed clock. It looked like something from Privet Drive with both the date and time in clear letters.

It was August 11th 4:45pm and Harry had fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall.

"Oh great." Harry said. Even with the time dilution effect that the Room could provide there was a limit. Generally it was a 13:1 dilution so in the two weeks he had gotten over six months work done. "Hey, Room, can I have a shortcut?" He asked.

A door appeared in response.

"Thanks!" Harry quickly went to dinner.

* * With Severus Snape Later That Night * *

Severus Snape swirled his glass. He couldn't believe what Lucius had told him.

"Yes, Dumbledore knew he was pulling the tiger's tail with this move." He growled. "Still, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, living under a Death Eater's roof."

Of course, he would be Narcissa's ward instead of Lucius' but the point still stood.

His companion nodded her agreement. "Still with the Malfoy's we can keep an eye on him."

"You mean _I_ can keep an eye on the brat." Snape said. "And who else is there, Minerva?"

"Well, Alice Longbottom was Harry's godmother so Augusta Longbottom also has some claim." McGonagall claimed. "Though, I did look and Black never got a trial."

"So?" Snape bristled at the mention of his boyhood rival. "Wait, Black still has claim?"

"He does and since he didn't have a trial he could claim quite a bit from the Ministry." McGonagall had gone to the Ministry to see if anything could be done.

"There was no need to." Snape said.

"The Lestrange's got one and I know Bellatrix had been seen throwing the Unforgivables around like party favors." McGonagall snarked. "Still, I'm still surprised that Black would betray James."

Snape was silent. If Black was declared innocent he could take his godson and leave the United Kingdom.

"What if he didn't betray Lily and James?" McGonagall whispered.

"Hm…" Snape's eyes narrowed. "All they found was Pettigrew's finger."

"That's right." McGonagall was unsure where the dark haired man was going with this line of thought.

"What happened to the rest of the body?" Snape said.

"Neither of us have access to those records." McGonagall said. "What are you thinking, Severus?"

"What if Black didn't kill Pettigrew?" Snape said as he put his glass down and walked into his lab.

The Scot followed him into the room. He was setting up a scene with blobs of colored water. The dark haired man also set up walls.

"So if Black was here." He pointed to a spot that was relatively clear. "And he used a blasting curse then the mess would look like this." Snape cast a small scale curse. Most of the colored water ended up on the wall behind the Pettigrew blob and a trench pointing towards where Black had been placed.

"So?" McGonagall frowned.

"I don't think that's what the scene looked like." Snape said. "Black was never the kind of person to get others hurt if he was focused on one person."

McGonagall's frown deepened as she thought about the various pranks the man and his friends had pulled. "That's true."

"He wouldn't have used a blasting curse to kill either." Snape said. "He would use something his family had taught him. One that would cause pain and suffering." He started pacing.

McGonagall paled. She had gone against Bellatrix Lestrange several times and knew the kinds of curses the demented woman had used. Spells only known by those born or adopted into the Black family.

"What if _Pettigrew_ had been the secret keeper?" Snape froze. "We need to talk with Black."

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Lupin won't know and unless you have a way to talk to the dead Black is the only one who can tell us." Snape said.

"What about Harry?" McGonagall asked. "What if we look into his memories?"

Snape hesitated. "Potter's memories won't get Black out of prison. Memories of children aren't admissible in court."

"It would give us a starting point." She said. "Also, we could use this as a way to keep Harry out of Death Eater hands."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why not?" McGonagall said.

"He'll be a complete nutcase after ten years with the dementors." Snape paused. "Why am I helping Black?"

"I neither know nor care." McGonagall said. "Now, how do we do this?"

Snape sighed.

* * With Harry August 17th 1991 * *

The boy glared at the leather wallet. It should've been enough to get him to level up. It hadn't.

It was a pretty awesome bifold wallet too. He had finally gotten to the point he could use Dragonhide. The wallet was made of Hungarian Horntail hide with Chinese Fireball hide lacing. Harry had also embossed a Welsh Green and a Swedish Short Snout on either side of the fold.

But it left him a point under level up.

"A single damn _point_." He hissed. Harry grabbed some scraps and quickly made a leather bracelet.

 _Leatherworking has gained a Level!_

 _Leatherworking is now level 50!_

 _You know have two of the requirements to enchant clothing._

Harry smiled. He looked at the wallet. "So awesome." Harry whispered. "So awesome. I must make a real one." Harry said as he remembered that unless he brought the materials in from outside he would not be able to take it out of the Room.

Harry sighed. "Let's go with Runic Etching next." Harry said. "See how that goes."

The room provided Harry with tablets of wet clay. He sighed again.

* * August 27th 1991 * *

 _Runic Etching has gained a level!_

 _Runic Etching is level 100._

 _You can now etch on VERY FRAGILE items._

 _You can now enchant cloth and leather!_

"YES!" Harry pumped his fist. "I should've done that first." He grinned.

Harry looked at the clock. He had five more days until school started.

He closed his eyes and thought really hard about a map of Hogwarts that would show him all the nooks and crannies he could explore over the next few days.

He opened his eyes to see a set of maps. Harry pulled them open. There were 9 maps total. One for each floor, one for the grounds in general and one had just a set of pipes and a main room on it.

The last one was labeled "The Chamber of Secrets".

"Okay, secret chamber first." Harry followed one of the pipes. It was close to the Room of Requirement. A simple "open" in parseltongue would open the doorway.

Harry committed the map to memory and made a note to bring parchment to copy the maps later.

He left the Room and went to find Salazar Slytherin's legendary chamber, not knowing about the monster that lay within.

 **Okay, I will be doing CoS's storyline.**

 **Sirius will probably be free by then. Not really sure.**

 **Also, no updates in November. Going for NaNoWriMo!**

 **Should be able to post the resulting story.**

 **I might get another chapter out… Really depends if I can get out to write before Wednesday(October 31st).**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween, don't eat too much candy and have a delightfully spooky night!**


	16. The Gamer 6

Harry stared at the sleeping serpent that was thicker than he was tall. He inched closer and saw that the snake was sleeping.

"Observe."

 _Basilisk- Rex Angius_

 _The Basilisk is known as the King of Serpents. Its direct gaze can kill. The venom is most potent natural toxin on Earth._

 _This basilisk is spelled to remain asleep until woken by the counter-spell. You do not know the counter-spell._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was perfectly happy to let sleeping snake lie. Especially if said snake was 30 meters long, had the most potent venom on Earth and could probably eat him in a single gulp.

Harry saw a door and tried to open it.

 _This door is spelled. You cannot open it._

"Well, why not?" Harry squawked. He got no response. "Observe."

 _Door to Slytherin's Study. This door was warded so only those with Slytherin's blood could enter._

"Well that's stupid." Harry said. "What if his line dies out?"

The door pulsed with light. Strange script appeared with a hand shape on the underneath.

"Uhh…" Harry paused before putting his hand on the shape.

The script rearranged to English. **You have defeated Slytherin's heir in combat. You are now of Slytherin's blood as will your children and their children.**

"Wait, what?" Harry thought about it. "But it wasn't combat."

The script on the door remained unchanged.

Harry opened the door to Slytherin's study.

It looked like a wizard's tower out of a fairy tale.

Harry looked at the various books. One caught his eye.

"Serpens Magicae." He whispered.

 _You have found a Grimoire!_

 _Snake Magic_

 _Would you like to use this grimoire?_

 _Yes/No_

Harry slammed the 'yes' option.

Oddly enough the book did not disappear in a bunch of sparkles.

 _You have learned a new skill set._

 _Snake Magic lvl 1 0.00%_

 _Current Spells_

 _Snake Summon: Vocem *Scientific Species Name*_

 _Snake Banish: Novis Vocem *Scientific Species Name *_

 _Only works on summoned snakes_

 _Snake Control: Imperium Anguis lvl 1 0.00%_

 _Subspells Unlocked at level 5_

 _Sleep: Imperium Anguis Somnum_

 _Awaken: Imperium Anguis Expergisci_

"Hm." Harry said before turning back to the bookcase. "That had a lot more buildup."

The books overall focused on offense over defense. Harry heard his stomach growl. "Tempus." Harry blinked at the time. He had spent far too much time down here as it was going on dinner. "Crap." He rubbed his temples. He jumped as Fawkes appeared.

The scarlet bird chirped as he looked around the room.

"Dumbledore sent you." Harry said.

Fawkes trilled in response before grabbing Harry by the shoulder and vanishing.

* * Great Hall * *

Harry appeared in the Great Hall.

"See, I told you Fawkes could find him." Dumbledore smiled.

"That's besides the point, Albus." McGonagall hissed. "You still could not find him or where he went."

"He's safe and sound." He replied. "That's what matters."

"Don't I get a say?" Harry said.

"No, Potter, you don't until you're 17." Snape said dryly. The dark haired man turned to the others. "You really expect him to not explore, Minerva?"

"Aren't there tracking charms or something?" Harry asked, knowing full well there were.

"Where were you?" Dumbledore said.

Harry thought quickly. "I found a really cool place. It had a really cool snake theme."

The three adults froze.

"You found Slytherin's chamber?" Dumbledore asked. "Where? How?"

"I found a secret passage and followed it." Harry said, leaving out how he found the passage. They didn't really need to know about his abilities.

"Show us." Dumbledore demanded.

"I did see this gigantic snake. It was asleep though." Harry said.

"Of course the monster would be a basilisk." Snape groaned.

"A basilisk?" Harry cocked his head. "I thought those were lizards about this long?" Harry held his hands out about two and half feet apart. "Of course they are kinda magical themselves since they can run on water."

"No, that is like saying a Nundu is a house cat." Snape said.

"What's a nundu?" Harry asked.

"It's a giant spikey poisonous leopard." McGonagall said.

"Sounds awesome." Harry said.

"It's also as dangerous as a dragon." Snape warned. "Now, show us the way."

"Can I eat first?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dinner first then exploration." Dumbledore said with a note of authority.

* * Sometime Later Chamber of Secrets * *

Harry was glad he had shoved so many of the books into his inventory. Somethings he wanted to know and only him. Namely the snake magic book because of the spell that would awaken the basilisk.

The moment Dumbledore had spied the snake he had conjured blinders over the serpent's eyes and cloth around the snake's mouth.

"Really?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're going to do just that?"

"It is in an enchanted sleep, Severus. It will not wake without the correct spell." Dumbledore replied.

"Like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?" Harry asked. He had long since figured out how to go see such movies, always leaving money for the tickets.

Snape said. "I doubt that a hero's kiss will waken this up, Potter."

McGonagall froze. She had not grown up with Disney's kid friendly versions of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. The princes in the versions she knew had not woken up Snow White nor Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. ***See AN below for clarification***

"It would be a bad idea anyways, I guess." Harry scuffed the floor.

"This is amazing." Dumbledore ignored the dark turn of conversation in favor of the study. "Severus, come here."

The dark wizard followed the command. "I'm not giving this up." He said grabbing the book away. "Malus Magicae Aqua is legendary." He walked away. "Probably outdate too." He muttered as he followed the line that He had put down to lead the way back to the main part of the castle.

"Minerva, there's Transfiguration texts as well." Dumbledore's words brought the witch out of her trance.

Harry grinned. The texts sparked a memory. "Inventory." He muttered. He tapped the book icon.

 _A Fool's Guide to: ******_

 _This Grimoire had unmet requirements_

 _Requirements:_ _Defeat a Dark Wizard_ _, Defeat a Basilisk, Defeat a Dementor_

Harry looked at the phrase _Defeat a Basilisk_. 'It doesn't say _kill_ a basilisk. Just defeat it.' Harry thought about it. 'Would waking it up and putting it back to sleep count?' He knew it would be some time before he would be able to come back down here alone.

Harry sighed and walked into the study. He pulled a random book and settled down in a corner.

 _Magicis Anguis_

 _This book is in Latin, would you like to translate?_

 _Yes/No_

Harry blinked in surprise. He looked around and noticed a trap door. He filed the information away for later exploration then pressed _yes_.

The book shimmered.

 _Magical Snakes_

'Sweet.' Harry then buried his face into the bestiary of magical snakes.

 **Okay, there. Harry has access to a basilisk and a lot of knowledge.**

 **The Snow White/Sleeping Beauty thing is this.**

 **The prince in Snow White does not wake her up then and there. Instead he carts her off to places unknown and a bump in the road dislodges the not poisoned apple that got stuck in her throat. He still takes her off to places unknown and marries her.**

 **The Evil Queen is invited and forced to dance to the death in red hot iron shoes…**

 **Sleeping Beauty is worse. Well, in one of the versions I had found.**

 **The worse one is actually a king.**

 **The Beauty(Talia in this version) still falls into a deep long sleep. A king comes by and screws her and leaves her pregnant. She gives birth to twins(Sun and Moon), and one of them sucks the splinter out.**

 **The king comes back to see her again(and probably have some fun) and finds her awake and a mother of his twin children.**

 **Somehow, Talia is understanding of this and they bond.**

 **He has to go back to his kingdom but promises to return.**

 **The queen finds out of her husband's disloyalty and tricks Talia to send the twins to her.**

 **The queen then demands that the children be cooked and fed to the king.**

 **The cook, being a decent human being and not a mindless drone, hands the twins over to his wife to hide and uses lambs instead.**

 **The king compliments the delicious food and the queen says. "Eat, eat, you are eating one of your own."**

 **Later the queen invites Talia to the kingdom as well. Though the plan this time is to merely burn her alive.**

 **The king, finally figuring out the plot, puts a stop to this and orders the queen to be burned instead.**

 **The cook and his wife are handsomely rewarded and Talia and the king marry and live happily ever after.**

 **So, yeah, still live happily ever after but with some dubcon bits. Also perceived cannablism in Sleeping Beauty.**

 **So, does waking up the basilisk then putting back to sleep count as defeating it?**

 **If no, then what should Harry do to defeat it?**

 **Truly stuck on that one. Leave your answer in a review or PM.**

 **See ya next time TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**


	17. The Gamer Chapter 7

HPatR The Gamer 7

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

" _Parseltongue"_

 _ **Game Notice**_

Harry sneaks back down to the Chamber of Secrets before school starts and has an internal debate on how to defeat the basilisk.

He didn't want to kill the snake.

"Imperium Anguis Expergisci Rex Anguis." Harry muttered focusing on the basilisk.

" _Who awakensss me."_ The basilisk sleepily hissed. _"How long hasss it been?"_

Harry focused on the incantation that should allow him to talk with the snake. 'Loquela Angius' _"I am Harry Potter, I woke you up. I cannot tell you how long it hasss been asss I don't know. Did this lasst persson mention anything important."_

" _Yess, he sssaid that hiss home town wass being bombed by Nassiss."(_ **AN** : The Nazi Blitz from September 1940- May 1941). _"He never explained what bombing is or the Nassiss."_

Harry thought for a moment. _"It hass been 50 yearss ssince the bombing of London. Bombing iss when explossivess are ussed to desstroy ssomething."_

" _He ssaid he would return for me."_ The basilisk mourned.

" _What wass hiss name?"_ Harry probed.

" _Tom, Tom Riddle."_ The basilisk said. _"He wass of the old blood, Masster Ssalassarss descendant. You defeated him?"_

" _The door ssaid I defeated Sslytherin'ss heir."_ Harry said. _"Though Professsor McGonagall ssaid hiss name wass Voldemort."_

" _Tom only woke me when he wanted ssomething."_ The basilisk changed tangents. _"What do you want?"_

" _In order to complete a quesst I need to defeat you."_ Harry explained.

" _What ssort of quesst?"_ The basilisk said. _"Will you kill me?"_

" _What?! No!"_ Harry back pedeled. _"It jusst ssayss defeat, not kill. It'ss to unlock a book. I can't even fully read the title until I defeat you and a dementor."_

" _A ssimple game sshould ssuffisse."_ The basilisk hummed. _"In Masster Salassar's sstudy there iss a chesss sset. A game of chess sshall be your method of defeating me."_

" _Alright. How would you be able to play? You are both blinded and a snake."_ Harry asked.

" _The board resspondss to voisse commands and callss out movess made by picking the piesses up."_ The basilisk explained.

Harry went and got the chess set. It was old, the figures seemed to be hand carved stone and the board was a white wood against ebony. All in all a beautiful chess set.

Harry set the board up and offered the basilisk choice of color. It chose black.

After sometime of playing Harry was finally able to call checkmate, winning the game and causing a window to pop up.

 _ **You have defeated a basilisk!**_

 _ **+10 skill points**_

 _ **+100 XP**_

 _ **+2 levels to Snake Magic, Snake Control**_

 _ **+1 Level to Snake Summon, Snake Banish, Snake Slumber, Snake Awaken**_

'Patria sermonis.' Harry thought the Parseltongue counter-spell. "Wow."

" _Can I go back to sleep?"_ The basilisk asked.

"Imperium Anguis Somnum Anguis Rex." Harry said as he pulled out A Fool's Guide to: ******.

He tapped it twice.

 _ **A Fool's Guide to ********_

 _ **The Grimoire has unmet requirements.**_

 _ **Requirements: Defeat a Dark Wizard, Defeat a Basilisk, Defeat a Dementor**_

Harry smiled before putting the book and chess set up.

He left the Chamber of Secrets.

* * September 1st 1991 * *

Harry didn't understand the point of going on the Hogwarts Express beyond tradition but Professor McGonagall made it sound incredibly important so Harry went.

Along the way Harry met several of his class mates.

Ronald Weasley, who tried a little too hard to be Harry's friend.

Neville Longbottom, a shy stammering boy looking for his pet. Harry suggested asking an older student just to summon the poor thing.

Hermoine Granger, a bossy girl who was trying to help Neville in his quest to find his pet.

Draco Malfoy, a blonde boy who seemed to be a carbon copy of his father. He also thought that he and Harry would be adoptive brothers by the following summer.

Harry told him that he should be more like his mother if Draco wanted a calm relationship with Harry. Draco did not take this well.

Harry eventually pulled a book out and buried himself in it, ignoring Ronald for the remainder of the trip.

* * Hogwarts * *

Among the staff there was a fierce betting ring on the new students.

So far Harry Potter seemed to be slated to Ravenclaw, with the exception of Professor Snape putting money on the boy going into Slytherin, despite the downsides.

Neville Longbottom had a high wager on Hufflepuff.

Draco Malfoy was a sure bet to go into Slytherin.

As were Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Ronald Weasley, the sixth to come to Hogwarts in this generation, was easily slated to Gryffindor.

The others were either unknowns or muggleborns.

Soon, students came into the hall chattering away, renewing friendships and alliances for the school year.

* * First Years * *

Everyone gaped at the view as Hogwarts came into view.

Harry appreciated the fact that McGonagall wanted him to take at least this year on the train. The glittering windows. The castle was set against the setting sun. It was breathtaking. Harry merely mourned the fact that the moon wasn't out.

That would've been an awesome sight to see.

Hagrid led them through the halls and gave them to Professor McGonagall.

As they were brought into the hall Harry heard Hermoine explaining about the enchanted ceiling.

The Deputy Headmisteress cleared her throat and the hall fell silent.

Harry noticed a worn out hat which then started to sing.

 ***Insert HPSS sorting hat song here because I'm too lazy to go look it up***

The hall applauded at the end.

Professor McGonagall called out the first name on her list.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl ran up to the Hat and put it on. After a few moments the Hat called out. "Hufflepuff!"

Neville Longbottom surprised everyone by going into Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy surprised no one by being quickly sorted into Slytherin.

Eventually Professor McGonagall called out Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers filled the hall as Harry went up. He put on the Hat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said in his ear.

"Who?" Harry said.

"I am the Sorting Hat, you are quite an interesting person, Harry Potter." It said. "Unlike your parents, Gryffindor is right out. You can be brave but you have far too much self preservation to go into the house of the Lions. So is Hufflepuff. You _can_ be loyal, but that person must _earn_ it. If you feel the need you can be hardworking."

"So, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Hm, While Ravenclaw would be a place for you Slytherin would get you so much farther." The Hat said.

"But I could lose a lot as well." Harry said.

"Indeed you could, Mr. Potter." The Hat agreed.

Harry thought for a moment before making his decision.

"Very well then." The Hat said before calling out the house that would shape Harry.

 **So, Slytherin or Ravenclaw? This Harry is far more cautious than Canon!Harry. Gryffindor is for the brave and stubborn. This Harry _can_ be brave when he needs to be but would be far more likely to ask for help before haring off to adventure.**

 **Canon!Harry is a bit... stupid.**

 **Gamer!Harry is not.**

 **He is also cunning and willing to circumvent the rules if need be.**

 **He does know that Voldemort was a Slytherin but he also did research(which Canon!Harry was unable to do) and had found quite a few examples of good Slytherins, even healers.**

 **Gamer!Harry has nothing against Slytherin in other words.**

 **Though his life will be made harder if he goes into Slytherin which is certainly and "evil" house.**

 **So, vote in PMs and reviews to decide Harry's fate!**

 **Imagine the underscore as a strikethrough for the requirements of a A Fool's Guide.**

 **I have not forgotten about Sirius. McGonagall and Snape are working on a way to at least give the man a trial. They just have to take things slowly as to not alert Dumbledore who is still being unreasonable about Harry.**


End file.
